Never the End
by caitlives
Summary: There comes a point that the weight being carried for so long becomes too heavy to handle. If the burden cannot be carried, is the end near? Can Brooke save Sam before she succumbs? Or, just maybe, it is not the end; never is it the end.
1. Chapter 1

She walked home in the middle of the night; silent tears fell concurrently from her eyes with the sprinkling of the raindrops from the sky, confused where her place in the world was. She was an orphan, she was a rag doll, she was a teenager, and she never felt more alone in her entire life than she did at this moment. Things had been good lately, considerably compared to the shop car that she last considered 'home.' She currently had her own bedroom – with her own bed – and breakfast was served every morning. Everyday common occurrences that were not regulars in the last fifteen years were now present in the young girl's life. She had what she longed for after what seemed like a lifetime of yearning, but she still longed for something more. She thought she had found that something more, it came in the form of a boy named Marcus. But he didn't love her; he just loved shoving her around. She stayed because there was hope at the end of the day that the abuse would turn into love. It was all she wanted; she just didn't know it was closer than she would have ever expected. And that someone held the same aspiration she held.

Sam had been with Brooke for nearly four months now, and the duo had found a compromising pace to run the household. Sam knew the guidelines in which Brooke had established, and for the most part she had kept to her word. They weren't strict, and Sam had to admit that it was reassuring to have somebody care enough to establish something long term. It had always been day by day before this, Brooke left it open for a future. Sam wasn't so sure she had one before Brooke entered her life. She was grateful, but she still held back. It was her scar tissue. When she had been younger there was a couple that she had been completely and utterly attached to, they even said they were going to adopt her. Sam was happy for the first time in her life, and then one day the agency took Sam from that home. Ever since then she wasn't able to trust a situation, no matter how great it appeared. She knew in seconds it could be taken away from her. That was her greatest fear: that Brooke could be taken away.

She gently opened the front door, Brooke had nailed shut her windows months ago. She normally tried to be home at a reasonable time but lately Marcus had been convincing her to stay out past curfew. She always complied with Marcus. Brooke had yet to notice her late arrivals. Sam sure hoped that tonight wasn't the night. There was no way that she could conjure a valid excuse for her tardiness. And if she did reveal her reason, she was sure that Brooke would not allow her out of the house again. Then Marcus wouldn't be happy, and if he wasn't happy, she sure as hell wasn't ever going to be happy. She knew it wasn't love; it was fear. But Sam still held on to the glimpse she thought she saw, even if Marcus blinded her from seeing that it was never there.

Brooke couldn't sleep; there was simply too much contemplation on her never-resting mind. Peyton had informed her that the persona Julian had in the beginning of a relationship was admirable, and forewarned it soon vanished just as quickly. She was afraid to hold onto a connection that had yet been established when the possibility of a future was not guaranteed. She had a 15-year-old girl living in her house, Sam needed stability, hell, Brooke needed it just as much. A relationship could not continue without some hope for a future. Brooke had spent too much time in the past on one-night stands and broken hearts, she wanted something real. She wanted something real for her, and she wanted it for Sam, they both needed it. They both needed something real.

When Sam tried to close the door softly it was to no avail, her hands were wet, and they slipped off the knob. She looked at the door in disbelief as it slammed into the frame. It was a second too long, because as she attempted to run to her room unnoticed, she was spotted by an angry voice, "Sam!"

The voice belonged to Brooke, and as Sam turned around to confront her, the anger in Brooke's voice did not resonate with her face. Brooke's face portrayed concern. No one had ever looked at her like this, not once. Brooke looked at Sam – late for her curfew – and instead of anger for disobeying her, she was concerned. Well Sam would have preferred the anger; this new look was completely shaky grounds for her. "I am so sorry," she thought an apology would aid in the return of Brooke's warranted anger.

It did not return. "Sam," Brooke spoke in a low, almost motherly tone, "what happened?"

What happened? That was not the question she was supposed to be asking. She was supposed to ask 'where had she been?' But not 'what happened?' It meant that she knew, it meant that Brooke knew something was wrong. Sam couldn't tell her that though, she couldn't tell anyone. So she turned on her sarcastic, feigned ungrateful tone, and spoke, "Rain droplets fell from the sky, and I got wet."

Brooke listened to Sam's response, but she did not believe that was the story at all. She was a teenager once, an abandoned teenager at that, and she knew all too well what could be hidden underneath the clothing of a lost cause. What was underneath the clothing, Samantha Walker? "I can see that, Sam. Why were you walking in the rain?"

"I'm 15, I can't drive," she was going to give and give as long as Brooke pestered her.

"Sam, quit the act, it is not about the rain. I can see that something happened. So I am going to ask you again. And you can tell me, or you can lie to my face. Sam, what happened tonight?" She was hoping that Sam took this as an open invitation.

Sam was never one for parties, she wasn't planning on responding to this request, "I was with my friends, it started to rain, and I walked home. That is that story," she looked into Brooke's eyes, and she spoke fabrications. Then she looked away because all of people, Brooke didn't deserve fabrications. Nonetheless, Sam believed that she didn't deserve the weight of someone else's world. Brooke's world was just heavy enough.

"Okay, if that is your story, you are grounded for breaking curfew. One week," she knew that this was not what Sam needed right now, but what else could she do? This whole mother thing was completely foreign to her. All that Brooke knew was that when Sam went out tonight something had happened; she thought keeping her away might be a solution. What she didn't know was that this would simply pile onto the seemingly everlasting problem.

"What? A week for coming home a little bit late?"

"You want to add to that, because I have no problem adding."

"No. This is not fair. No one has ever grounded me before. I could just go and come as I pleased. Why are you doing this to me?" Underneath the tough girl act, she was purely grateful for Brooke. No one had ever done this, but this is what she needed more than anything. Structure, discipline, she needed some direction in her life. And even though she complained now, it was more out of fear than resentment.

"Life is not fair, Sam, as cliché as that may sound. I am sure you know this well enough. And I want you to know that I am not like the other foster parents you have had. We established rules and you broke them, that calls for a grounding. I gave you a chance to defend your actions, and you chose to lie. Actions have consequences. This is the consequence, Sam," Brooke couldn't believe the words slipping from her lips, she sounded authoritative, she sounded like a parent.

"Fine, make my already miserable life even worst," she said walking towards her room.

"Oh, you have not seen miserable yet, my dear," she said into the door that Sam had just slammed in her face. She was doing the right thing, right? She had to be. She preferred Sam to hate her now than to be placed in an unsafe environment later. She had to do it now, so Sam had a better future later. She looked at her watch; it was 2:37 a.m. She had to be up in 4 hours to make Sam breakfast. What kept a 15 year old out that late on a Monday? She didn't know now, but she was going to find out. Unfortunately, not tonight, so she went back into her bedroom hoping her slumber would ensue vigorously.

Breakfast was definitely going to be cereal this morning, Brooke thought as she rolled out of bed after hitting her incessant alarm clock several times. With five minutes until their designated breakfast time, all Brooke could do was brush her teeth and rub her eyes. She looked into the mirror and was startled by her appearance, she felt old, and hell, she looked old. She was only twenty-three years old but there was a lifetime of stress and fear lines permanently etched on her face. She looked away, and headed towards the kitchen in her robe. No Sam, what a surprise, she thought to herself.

After ten minutes, Brooke was trying not to allow her anger to boil. But it did. She knocked on Sam's door, and when this did not even rile Sam, she opened it. No Sam. No Sam? Where could she have gone? Damn it, Sam, she thought, two broken rules in a matter of hours. They were doing considerably well up until this point given all the circumstances of the firstly forced companionship between the two.

Brooke went back into her room and picked up her cell phone. She knew not to call Sam; it would not bode well. So she called the only person that she thought could be of some assistance. She called Haley. After a couple of rings, Brooke became anxious, but somebody picked up. It wasn't Haley though, "Hi, Aunt Brooke."

It was her favorite boy in the entire world, "Good morning, Handsome. Where's your mother?"

"She said she is running late and that I should probably talk to you because if I didn't you would not stop calling until she picked up."

Brooke loved the brute honesty from Jamie; a child can say anything to anyone and not have any second thoughts. When she heard Haley call Jamie's name, Brooke was sure that Haley did not intend for Jamie to repeat her exact words. She had to laugh. "Oh is that true? Well can you tell your mom it is really important, and she is right, I will not stop calling until I speak with her," just for kicks.

Brooke heard Jamie repeat her every word to Haley, and then she was finally able to speak to her, "What's up, Brooke?" knowing that a morning call did not happen often, so it had to be important.

With Haley finally on the phone Brooke was hit with a realization of what she had to admit to Haley. Would it make her sound like a bad parent to notify Haley that she did not know of Sam's whereabouts? Well she had to do something, even if her parenting was not in best form, "Sam did not come out for breakfast."

"Doesn't that happen often?"

"Not in a while. But it wasn't just that she didn't come out, she wasn't there when I opened the door."

"Doesn't this happen a lot too?"

"Again not since the first month. This is not a normal occurrence anymore. But I think it might be because we had a fight last night."

"What was it about, Brooke?"

"She came home at 2:30 last night."

"That definitely merited a fight, Brooke," reassuring her friend which Haley was positive needed it.

"It was more than her tardiness, Haley. There was something wrong; I just couldn't put my finger on it," the concern present in her voice was palpable across the line.

"Well did she tell you?"

"I gave her the chance to tell me or face punishment."

"And she took the punishment?"

"Exactly. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now she is gone, so apparently it was not the best decision."

"Brooke, you were being a parent. She needs a parent; she needs you. Do not feel bad for what you did; it was necessary. You know it, and Sam knows it," now she just needed Brooke to voice this acknowledgement.

"But I don't know where she is right now. Parents know where their children are," not yet reassured that she was a sufficient parent for Sam.

"Where do you think she would go?"

"Well that is why I called actually. I am hoping that Sam just left early to go to school. So I was wondering if once you got there and you spotted her you could give me a call so I would know," already knowing that her friend would comply but she still had to ask.

"Of course I will, Brooke. But speaking of it, I have got to go if I ever want to make it to first period."

"Thanks, Hales. I hope she is there."

"She will be, Brooke. Sam would never be running away from the safest home she has ever been in," it was supportive words that Haley knew that Brooke desired. But it was not a false statement; it was the truth, the necessary truth.

Brooke closed her cell phone and attempted to be presentable for the day. She was not in the mood to present herself to the world today. She just wanted to stay bundled all day, so she was the only recipient of her currently unsightly appearance. But it would be uncharacteristic of her to quit the day before it even started, so she put on her makeup, along with her predetermined face and left the house just hoping for something more.

Sam, in fact, had gone to school early. She knew that Brooke would be livid, and that was her goal. The more anger Brooke accumulated, the less likely she would remember the concern that was embedded her head. It was a goal, but a fear in itself that would lead to Brooke finally letting Sam go. It is no life at all to live in constant fear, but it was the only life she had. It was this, or, well there was no other option for the orphaned girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I completely forgot to preface this story in the first chapter, and I apologize. I appreciate those who have read this already; it means a lot. I enjoy writing immensely, however, the allowing others to read, well that's the hard part. I will continue to read no matter what. That being said, let me give you that preface to my story. I enjoyed Sam and Brooke's relationship so much on the show, and as you probably noticed, their lives mirrored each others' in some ways. I know that Brooke would/will be there for anything that Sam would need. And right now, in this story, Sam doesn't trust her past, she doesn't trust that if she cannot handle the weight of the world, she will be alright. She is currently in a not so good relationship, I hope that this does not deter any readers, but it will not be too intense. Well, that's what I am going to leave you with. I hope you continue to read, and please let me know your opinion of this story. Peace.**

**

* * *

**

Brooke closed her cell phone and attempted to be presentable for the day. She was not in the mood to present herself to the world today. She just wanted to stay bundled all day, so she was the only recipient of her currently unsightly appearance. But it would be uncharacteristic of her to quit the day before it even started, so she put on her makeup, along with her predetermined face and left the house just hoping for something more.

Sam, in fact, had gone to school early. She knew that Brooke would be livid, and that was her goal. The more anger Brooke accumulated, the less likely she would remember the concern that was embedded her head. It was a goal, but a fear in itself that would lead to Brooke finally letting Sam go. It is no life at all to live in constant fear, but it was the only life she had. It was this, or, well there was no other option for the orphaned girl.

Marcus was waiting for her in their normal spot. Sam knew that he was not going to be pleased to hear of her grounding. There was not much that pleased the six-foot monster. "Hey, Babe," some days she seriously believed that he forget her name, because he spoke of her in what appeared to be endearing names, but Sam knew otherwise. He had his arm around her waist, as she was his possession, and to him, she was, "Did you make it home okay?" Marcus was a senior; he had a car, but he felt it was unnecessary to drive her home when it started to pour. He knew that the worst that could happen would be from his hands; he was not worried about her elsewhere.

"I didn't melt," there was no emotion in her voice, he had caused her to lose the ability to care.

"Glad to hear it. You make it past the evil bitch?"

She hated when Marcus would ridicule Brooke. At first, Sam had contributed to the mockery. But now it pained her to listen. Brooke was nowhere near a fiend nor did she have an ounce of evilness in her. "Her name is Brooke," she really had had enough with Marcus' bashing of the only good thing in her life. He could bash her all he wanted, but not Brooke. Brooke didn't deserve it, especially when she couldn't be presence to defend herself.

"Isn't that what I said?" tightening his grip on her waist, ending her semi-valiant attempt at being a hero to Brooke's name.

"No, you called her," she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew then that she had stepped over a boundary. He was not happy at all, "I mean, yes, that is what you said," fearful of another step. It was always in fear in which she stepped around him.

"That is what I thought, now did you manage to avoid her last night?" He knew that he had complete control over the situation, and he always used it to his advantage.

"Actually, the door slammed when I got home," she paused, she knew that what she was about to say would not make Marcus happy, "and well she heard it. She wasn't very happy, I'm grounded," she didn't say how long in hopes that she could push it longer if need be.

"Grounded? The lady is only eight years older than you, how can she ground you?" He didn't understand it, he had a sister who was ten years older, but he would never listen to a damn thing she had to say. Brooke was a fashion diva; she was not fit to discipline a 15 year old.

"I live under her house, I broke her rules. She grounded me, easy as that."

"I think you did it on purpose."

"What, that is crazy, why would I do that?" not truly believing Marcus' outlandish claim.

"Oh now you are calling me crazy? Are you so sure you want to be doing that?" he turned his body and added force to hers trapping her against the locker. It didn't hurt, but she did not like her inability to move.

"Marcus, stop, I wasn't calling you crazy. Why would I want to be grounded? My hand was wet and it slipped. I got caught, it happens. Now get off of me," she tried to push him off of her. She didn't think it was necessary for him to empower her over simple facts. However, these simple facts always seemed to cause trouble.

"First you call me crazy, now you are going to try and tell me what to do?" he held her arms above her head and grabbed her cheeks; "You better listen to me, Sam, and listen good. This is your only chance, and if you blow it, then you are alone. All alone, you will have no one. So you need to be careful what you say to me, or I am gone. You understand?" He said it as if it was the most important thing in the world to have him in her life. Some days it was, all she had left was to believe him.

She wanted him gone, but she held on to the fact that love might come out of the relationship. And for that sole reason she feared being left all alone. Marcus knew of this fear, so he took every opportunity to pry on it. She just nodded her head, because if she didn't she would be in more pain, or she would end up all alone. She had been alone for most of her life; she really didn't want to be all by herself. Nodding was the only thing keeping this from happening.

"Now, that's my girl," he patted her on the cheeks, but it was more than a pat. "I am going to go meet some friends; I will talk to you later. Give me a kiss."

She didn't want to kiss him, especially after that. A delay was worst than no kiss at all, and she soon realized this, painfully.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it," and with a quick knee to the stomach she was on the floor. "Next time, don't keep me waiting," he said above her.

As she held her stomach she opted to just sit there in the hall. There were only a handful of kids at school this early, so she was not intruding on anyone's space. She hadn't intended to, but her fatigue wore on her, and when her eyes shut she was in an instant slumber, though not completely peaceful. She doubted it could ever be.

Her slumber was short as she was awakened by her name being called by a familiar voice, "Sam, Sam, wake up."

She groggily opened her eyes and quickly realized that she was asleep in the hallway in Tree Hill high school, another story to be gossiped around. She looked up at Haley, "Somebody wants to talk to you," Haley said handing her the phone as she also extended a hand to Sam.

Having no choice in the situation, she accepted both, "Hello," she was barely audible.

"So you rather sleep in the hallway than your bed," Haley had sent Brooke a picture of a sleeping Sam before waking her up.

"It is way more comfortable," her sarcasm was back. As she spoke with Brooke she stretched to relieve the discomfort.

Haley was smiling along with Sam's sarcastic comments until she spotted a bruise on Sam's back, then another, until she counted five. Five bruises and that was without seeing what was actually under all those clothes. She sure as hell knew that Brooke was not handing them out. Wait, did Brooke even know? She would be devastated. This was not something that Haley could simply drop either. She had to get to the bottom of this before she could alert Brooke. Her best friend would be devastated.

"Yup, I'll be by the store right after school so you can stare at me while I do my homework," she handed Haley the phone, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey Brooke," she said quickly but realized Sam was walking away, she needed to talk to her. She needed to talk to her now.

"Thank you, Haley."

"Anytime, Brooke. I actually have to go, talk to you later?"

"Have a good day at school!" she had to laugh at the fact that she spent years trying to get out of that place, and Haley chose a profession in which she would be there five days a week.

"Sam, wait up," Haley said chasing her down the hall.

"I'm late to class," whatever Haley had to say she was sure she didn't want to hear it right now.

"Well you are just going to have to be a little later; I need to talk to you," there was a slight hint of desperation in Haley's voice, all she knew was that she would be in despair if anything happened to Sam and she didn't do anything, so it was not misplaced.

"Don't you have class?" trying to avoid the subject of talking, she hated talking. She realized that talking never led to anything good, especially when she was not in control of the topic. And she was never in control of the topic.

"I do, but they are going to have to wait a few minutes," the duo managed to stop walking momentarily.

"This is so not cool, having two people lecture me; I get enough of those in history class. Now can I please just go?" she pleaded with the girl that she had considered a friend. But she did not want a friend's concern right now. She wanted to go to class so that Haley would not try to pry into something she held no place in. She and she alone belonged in that small encasement of Sam's anguish; there was not room for another.

Haley had to give up, the girl did not want to talk now, but after her class they would. Haley would close the door, look into Sam's eyes and ask her how she could have possibly gotten those bruises. She was 15, and she lived in a safe home, who could have possibly harmed her? She was a teacher, this is what she did, she got to the bottom of things. But this case was different; it was her best friend's daughter they were dealing with. And it was a case she was not going to let rest until it was completely resolved. Sam deserved resolution. Sam deserved not to have bruises on her body, and on her heart.

Sam was in Haley's second period class, and Haley couldn't keep her eyes off of the teenager. Even if the bruises hadn't caused worry earlier, Sam's actions in the class gave her a new reason of apprehension. Sam normally did not give off a persona that seemed intrigued or involved in class, but she has never been completely indifferent. Today she was. And apparently her slumber in the hallway earlier did not suffice, because Haley caught Sam dipping in and out several times. She didn't want to bring more attention to the teenager in class, which would be totally not cool. So she waited until class was dismissed, and she summoned Sam, who was slow to get up, "Time to talk," it wasn't a question that could be dismissed. It was a simple fact.

Sam hated simple facts. "Class," she reminded her, quickly gathering her things.

"Study hall," Haley rebutted.

"I gotta study," during study hall Sam normally skipped out and met with Marcus. He would be expecting her, and when she was expected, she better be there.

Sam tried to pass her, but Haley grabbed her arm, "We are going to talk now, or we will talk with Brooke later. The choice is yours. Let me just remind you that I do not ground."

"Fine," she said sitting back down, realizing this was the best option.

Haley sat on the desk in front of Sam trying to gather her thoughts. She did not want to assume anything, or cause Sam to walk out of the room against her. "It is about earlier."

"No sleeping in the hallways, I know," she was not going to admit anything.

"It is more than you sleeping in the hall, Sam. Which I don't know why you were on the floor in the first place, but that is another story, I suppose." Yes, it was atypical, but that was not the most pressing matter at all.

"I was tired, I fell asleep. The end."

"Brooke told me that you got home late last night."

"Is this really even fair? How many students in this school have someone watching them in and out of school?"

"It might not be fair, Sam, but it is necessary."

"Oh it is necessary for me to be under a watchful eye?"

"Yes, it is. You have been running amuck in Tree Hill for too long doing whatever you please. It is not safe or healthy for a girl your age."

"I am safe, and I am healthy."

"You are safe now, especially since you have been living with Brooke. But before that, for I don't even know how long there was no one looking out for you. Now, take advantage of the fact that there are two set of watchful eyes looking out for you." The first time that Haley saw Sam in the car in shop class, she knew that there had to be a better life out there for Sam. She never could have imagined that it would have been intertwined with Brooke Davis, but now that it was, the connection was personal. She was not going to let another child be stuck into a system that forgot or neglected to remember that children were broken or abandoned. Sam deserved to be remembered, she deserved to be whole.

"I never asked for this."

"You didn't have to ask. You are 15 years old; living on the streets is not the life of a teenager."

"I was fine by myself." She would never admit she wasn't, she would never admit that she cried most nights that she was alone, in fear, and in pure sadness that she could not claim another as one that loved her, or cared she was completely and utterly alone.

"How long could you have kept up that act, Sam? Really?" Haley knew that Sam was not okay, she wasn't okay right now, and she wasn't okay alone in the dark of night.

"As long as I needed to keep it up," that was her life's mantra.

"There is someone who sincerely cares about you, why can't you just accept that?"

"I don't need someone to care about me, like I said, I am fine being alone. This style of living is really hindering my way of life." It was a lie that both realized before it even completely left Sam lips.

"Well you are going to have to get used to it, because Brooke is not going to stop, and neither am I. And that is why I wanted to talk to you about something I saw earlier," preparing herself for any retort Sam was going to try on her.

"I am pretty sure we already had our talk. I really have to go," she tried to get up once more. This time Haley did not cause her to fall back down; it was a pain in her stomach.

Concern instantly plastered across Haley's face as Sam cringed as she held onto her stomach, "Sam, what is it?" Haley asked gently placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam bit her lip, trying to reduce the pain that she was exerting in front of Haley. Marcus had done a number on her that morning, and she was still paying for it. But she couldn't let Haley see her like this, "I am fine. It's just that time of month, if you know what I am talking about," trying to brush away any afterthought to the situation.

"Those are some serious cramps, Sam. If they are that severe maybe you need to go to the nurse," she suggested though she did not believe a word that Sam spoke to her, cramps do not occur where Sam was grabbing.

"No, it is passing, I am fine. I just need to go to class, and then I will be fine."

"Are going to fall asleep in that one as well?"

Sam looked up at Haley not even realizing that she fell asleep in Haley's class. She was exhausted. Last night was not the first night she had been out late; it was just the first night she had been caught. When she did have a chance to sleep at night her thoughts or pain prevented decent slumbering. It was all catching up with her now. "I didn't mean to, I, I…"

Haley was not going to wait until Sam came up with another lie. "You are exhausted, Sam. It is evident. It has been evident for weeks now. You haven't been yourself lately."

"You don't know me," she was back to putting a wall up, encasing herself in. There would be a rebuttal to everything that Haley attempted to prove to be factual. The real reason though was due to the fact she had a hard time believing that Haley knew the real Samantha Walker, when Sam herself had yet to find her.

"I do know who you have been the last several months, and this is not it. You are returning to the person you were when you first got here."

"Well maybe that is who I was all along. I just let you and Brooke influence me into somebody I really wasn't."

"I don't believe that Sam. You changed. I saw you with a smile on your face. You befriended my son. You were doing well in school. You were following Brooke's guidelines. You changed, and I cannot honestly believe that it was simply an act."

"Well it was. I was just trying to appease you all," she wanted to get out of this uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible.

"I doubt that, Sam. You did not have to change, but you made the conscious effort to do so. Now something has happened and you are returning to your roots. What caused this?" Haley wanted to get to the bottom of Sam's sudden alterations.

"I doubt that, Sam. You did not have to change, but you made the conscious effort to do so. Now something has happened and you are returning to your roots. What caused this?" Haley wanted to get to the bottom of Sam's sudden alterations.

"I told you, this is who I am. There was no cause and there was no change. This is typical me, always screwing up, doing something wrong, not being good enough," the last line slipped.

Haley grabbed Sam's hand, but Sam quickly withdrew it, "Is this what it is about, Sam? About not feeling good enough? Why don't you think you are good enough?" Haley felt that there was no reason for Sam to be experiencing these symptoms as Brooke provided a loving home to Sam. She knew that it had to be skin deep, something that Sam couldn't let go of. Her past was keeping her back from moving forward. And Sam so desperately needed to move forward.

"I am not going to amount to anything," they were Marcus' words. In the beginning, Sam felt there was a lot of potential, for the relationship and for her future, but she soon realized her future wasn't that grand after all. She had no reason to believe in it now.

"Sam, where are you getting these words? Who has embedded this in your head? You have your whole future in front of you; it is not written out for you. You can amount to anything you desire." Haley knew this was a clichéd speech given to all, but at this moment, it is what Sam needed. And anyways, half the speakers lied; they did not believe in the actual individual, they believed in the commission they would receive afterwards. Haley would give the same speech doused in conviction every time with nothing in return.

"It is not that easy," Sam wanted Haley to know that someone who grew up with nothing rarely overcomes it all. Not everyone has an Oprah worthy story.

"Nobody's future is going to be easy, Sam. But no one should take away your potential. Don't believe what somebody has said to you out of anger."

"It is the truth. Nobody has ever wanted me, why should I believe that somebody does now? Why should I put aside everything that I know because you are promising me a future I do not believe in?" her standoffishness slightly broke as her voice cracked.

"Brooke is different. She is different; she is not going to give up on you, Sam. She has the same history as you. She knows where you are coming from." When Haley found out about Sam's past, she felt as if she was listening to Brooke's autobiography minus the foster care and parental revenue element

"She had two parents and hundreds of thousands of dollars, how are our histories even remotely similar? I have no parents. I have no money. There is no common ground between us." She had grown to love being around Brooke, even defending her name before Marcus, but she could not believe that Haley was trying to relate the two girls' stories. There was no overlapping, there was a rich girl, and there was a poor girl. Okay, maybe Haley had a point; they were both girls, but nothing in common past gender.

"Her parents may have had money, and they showered it on her. But she was alone; her parents were never present in her life. She would have given up all the money to just have her parents in attendance in her life. But they could care less about their daughter's desire; they were bystanders, no, you could not even consider them that. Bystanders at least saw what was going on. They knew absolutely nothing. They told her that she was not worthy, and for a while she believed it. She believed it until she let go of her mother, realizing that the pain was not worth the journey. So you see, Brooke understands. She spent years trying to find someone to care, to love her, and I know that is exactly what you are doing now. Don't give up on Brooke, because she is not going to give up on you," Haley tried to look into Sam's decisive eyes.

The reveal of Brooke's journey slightly stalled Sam's defenses. If Haley was speaking the truth, then it wasn't fair of Sam to push Brooke and the life that Brooke was giving her away. But she couldn't admit that, because in actuality she still feared security. And as much as it appeared that Brooke was in it for the long run, there was this stigma attached to her fear. "Fine, I won't give up on Brooke, got it. Are we done?" she was going to say anything to get out of this classroom and out of the encasement of concern Haley was displaying. She hated concern; she hated it even more when it was directed at her.

She was startled by Sam's bluntness; nevertheless she felt that she could no longer pry. Her thoughts concerning Sam's bruises were going to have to subside, for now at least. The conversation had been invasive enough. Haley was pleased to have broken the surface, even if the surface was thick; it was a step. "Yes, we are done."

"Finally, thank you," she bent over to pick up her bag and Haley saw another bruise.

She lied; she could not let this go. She could not let Sam leave her classroom without knowing who was causing her physical pain. "Sam."

She turned around slowly; just waiting to hear what Haley was going to try on her next, "What is it now?" Haley's face completely changed during the moment she had turned around, what could be worst than what they had already spoken about?

"How did you get that bruise on your back?" the instant change of expression on Sam's face solidified Haley's every thought of apprehension. She knew more than ever it was merited.

Sam looked at Haley in such disbelief; in disbelief that someone could look past her emotional pains, and see the physicality on the surface. The surface was her skin, and she had been hurt. But no one had seen the physical bruises before; they were more concerned about what she wasn't telling them, even though the physical was evidence in itself. A lie couldn't come quick enough, and when it did, she saw that Haley did not believe one word, "I am clumsy as hell, I fell."

"Oh is that what it is?"

"Yeah, yeah that is what happened. I fell," she couldn't believe that Haley was actually believing her falsity. She was home free.

Not yet, Sam. "I don't think you are clumsy, Sam. I think that somebody gave you those bruises, and I know it was not Brooke. Who gave them to you, Sam?" Haley demanded.

Bruises? She didn't even realize there were more than one. An excuse for being clumsy could only compensate for so many. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Haley. I fell down, or I bumped into a desk. That is how I got them. Nobody gave them to me," she spoke as if the concept was the most outlandish thing ever spoken. She started to walk away, "You aren't going to tell Brooke about this, are you?" she looked back hoping eye contact would ensure trust.

"If it is simply due to clumsiness I see no reason. But if somebody is hurting you, Sam, you have got to tell someone. You have got to tell somebody before it gets worse," she warned knowing this was the only advice she was going to receive.

Sam looked at Haley who held so much distress for her, and lied to her face, "I am fine, I am clumsy. I'll let you know if I fall again," and with that she was out the door leaving Haley dismayed about the events that had just taken place in her classroom.

Haley didn't know the truth, not yet anyways; could she even tell Brooke her assumption? Would that be stepping over a line in which she shouldn't have tried to cross? She had to gather more facts before she brought this to Brooke's attention. It was the only way to secure the safety of both parties. It was the only way she thought.

Sam felt trapped by the current situation. Underlying it all she knew what Marcus was doing was not right, but she couldn't leave it. Haley couldn't possibly understand that, and neither would Brooke. No amount of unease that resonated from either could cease what Sam was trying to attempt to build. So she went on her way, and her way was to Marcus. It was the only way she was willing to go towards. It was the only way she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam felt trapped by the current situation. Underlying it all she knew what Marcus was doing was not right, but she couldn't leave it. Haley couldn't possibly understand that, and neither would Brooke. No amount of unease that resonated from either could cease what Sam was trying to attempt to build. So she went on her way, and her way was to Marcus. It was the only way she was willing to go towards. It was the only way she thought.

"You are late," he informed her of the palpable tardiness.

"Ha… I mean Mrs. James Scott needed to talk to me," not really wanting to deal with him right now, especially after the exhausting conversation she just had with Haley.

"That teacher is a bitch," he wasn't aware of the personal relationship that the two held. Now wasn't the time for it to be brought to his attention. He would never understand. And truth be told, Sam did not want to get anyone else involved. She was involved enough for all.

"Yeah," she simply agreed aloud though she did not believe it for once second. Haley was one of only a handful of people who took time out of their day to ensure that Sam felt wanted. She was certainly not a bitch, but her stomach pain reminded her not to disagree with Marcus. She was intelligent after all.

"So what did she have to talk to you about?" he wanted to know every aspect of her life, so in some way he could control it.

"I fell asleep in her class."

"Nice, now that is what I am talking about," he knew that she excelled, and it made him look bad. Anything that could cause a downward spiral in Sam's excellence would complement him well.

"All she did was drone on and on, I couldn't possibly keep my eyes open," she contributed to the notion.

The duo got caught up through a pointless conversation as the bell rang signaling the next class. Marcus put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they strolled to their next class. "Kiss me," he instructed her.

To appease him, she quickly pecked him on the lips. Not good enough, so she lingered longer. It seemed to work. He gave her a little shove and he was off, leaving Sam embarrassed. She quickly found her seat in the back of the room, put her hood up, and expected to snooze through this class as well.

She didn't get her wish. "Samantha, they need you in the office," her history teacher informed her. Great what could she have possibly done now? Or did Haley do something, she wondered.

She picked up her bag; there was no place that she went without it. Then she dragged her feet down the hall. When she finally made it to the office, she was not happy with what she saw. It was Brooke. That was the most uncool thing, to have your mom – or semi-close version of – talk to you in the office. "Did Haley call you?" she asked fearing that Haley hadn't remained truthful to her wishes.

"No. Why would she call me? What are you not telling me?" Brooke was now suspicious.

"Nothing, never mind," she looked at Brooke and knew she had to give her something, even if it was a lie, it was something Brooke could hold onto and jump off of her back, "I fell asleep in her class."

"Well it is a good thing that you are grounded, bed early for you, Missy."

"So you came here to tell me of my new bedtime. What else? Next are you going to tell me you are going to read me a story before I fall asleep?" she smirked at Brooke, contributing to her sarcastic, 'no-care-in-the-world' teenager act.

"Not a bad idea, it will insure that you are in fact in your room when you are supposed to be. But no, that is not what I came here for. The agency called me. Apparently you have a bi-yearly doctor's appointment, it is at two," looking down at the slip she was given.

What? There was no way she could go to a doctor's office and undress. He would see more than Haley had seen, and that was enough. "No, no, I am not going to that. They are so invasive. I am not a little kid anymore, and I like my privacy. And all those appointments are for is to see if the foster parent is abusing the kid. Have you been hitting me, Brooke? Nope. See no need to go. So I am just going to go back to class," she said walking towards the door without even giving Brooke a chance of rebuttal.

Oh was there going to be a rebuttal, "Stop, turn around, and come back here," she was stern, but this new version of Sam needed some sternness.

Sam picked up her feet and presented herself in front of Brooke, "Yes?"

"It isn't a question of whether or not you are going, Sam. You are a growing child; the doctor needs to make sure you are healthy. We are going regardless if you want to or not, it is for the best." Brooke wanted to know as well. The girl had been living in a car for she didn't know how long. If she didn't have a safe place to sleep at night, then how could she possibly be healthy physically as well? Sam never appeared as if she was unwell, but there was not much Sam would be willing to reveal.

"I am not a child anymore, so stop calling me one. I grew up a long time before I ever met you. And you don't know what the best is for me, no one does. A doctor cannot tell me that, and neither can you. I am not going, you cannot make me." With or without bruises, Sam hated going to the doctor. Who likes going to the doctor anyways?

Brooke was stunned by this version of Sam, she was a brute, and she was mean. She was definitely not the girl that had been living under her roof respectively for the last four months. What happened to that girl? This outburst contributed to the fact that she was missing. "Fine."

Sam was ready for another abruption, but was stalled because of Brooke's response. "So I can go back to class?" She was slightly confused by Brooke's change of heart.

"Or you can come home?" Brooke was trying to win some cool points.

Sam looked at Brooke's pleading eyes, it was as if Brooke really wanted to dig deeper and for Sam to confide in her. But it was not something she felt secure enough doing. Not now at least, so she chose, "I rather go back to class, wouldn't want to miss anything, I got a test soon."

"Of course, good choice. Way better choice than I would have ever made. I left at any opportunity, high school wasn't really my thing," it was a little personal tidbit into Brooke's life to possibly leave the stage for Sam to do the same.

"It really isn't mine either," she said with one more look to Brooke and she was off. Unlike Brooke in high school, Sam didn't really have a choice. School was a must, and honestly, it was the safest place she could reside during the day.

Brooke was in search of Haley when her phone rang, "Hello."

"Brooke, I have been trying to reach you all morning."

"Do you think there was possibly a reason why I wasn't answering?" She was not pleased with the caller on the other end, and she had no problem emoting it.

"Did I do something to offend you, Brooke? If I did, I apologize; I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Did you tell that same line to Peyton?" it was not a good time to be speaking to the newly angered Brooke Davis.

"What did she tell you, Brooke? Things between us did not end well, but it was because she was still in love with Lucas. Wait, is that it? Are you still in love with him too?"

"No. I am not in love with Lucas Scott. I am in love with what Peyton and Lucas have now. And you cannot give that to me." True love was not something that could be given away; it was a definite that occurred without assistance, not a token to be spent.

"You want me to propose to you, I will get down on one knee if need be."

"I want a family. I want a relationship. I do not want to have fun anymore. I have a 15 year old to worry about. I cannot do fun, and that is all you want to do." The latter would have been compatible to her life a year ago, but not even close right now. She was rational enough to acknowledge this.

"I thought that is what you wanted to hear. I thought we were having fun."

"I did too. But I cannot do that anymore. And if that is all you wanted, I don't think that you should call me anymore. Goodbye, Julian." If someone would have told her of the break in her heart that was currently happening as she spoke, she would have never have believed it. Julian was an asshole, which is what she had learned from his relationship with Peyton. Well that is what she thought. He wasn't an asshole; he was just in love with a girl that was in love with another. His actions afterwards might have been asshole-like, but he was living with a broken heart. She loved every moment that she was with him. And at first it was fun, and all she was willing to give. But Sam had to come first, and her feelings for Julian had to subside if she wanted to continue putting her first. Fun was no longer a possibility.

"Wait, wait, Brooke. I care about you, I care a lot," he had been hesitant to tell her the truth. Everyone seemed to know of his past, and since Peyton, he had not been honest about his feelings to any girl. It was always fun, and the girl never seemed to mind. So they had their fun, and then he found another. He wasn't willing to find another this time.

"I can see that, and that is why when this movie stuff wraps you will be out of here in search of the next girl in a novelist's book." She knew the story too well, hell, she was half of the book, she was an expert. And she was an expert of a broken heart. She was preparing herself so it would hurt less in the end.

"You are right I came for the girl in the book. But I might just have to stay for the other one. I don't want to lose you," he couldn't lose her.

"Are you willing to give it a try? This cannot just be for fun, Julian; I can no longer run amuck, I have someone else to worry about now." She couldn't believe her ears, but she was not going to jump to any conclusions, if she was naïve, it would hurt more.

"Sam?"

"I hate to break it to you, but she is always going to be first. Is that something you are going to be able to deal with?"

"I respect your relationship, and more than anything I respect you."

"You know I couldn't sleep last night because of you," he had been in the process of breaking her heart. She didn't want to lose him, so instead she lost sleep just thinking about the pain of goodbyes.

"Well maybe I should come over tonight and help you out," his trademark smile shone through the line.

"Whoa, Buddy, you need to slow down. I have a no boy in beds policy implemented at my house."

"I thought it was for Sam."

"How hypocritical would I be to break my own rules?"

"Not hypocritical, very cool."

"Not going to happen."

"I'll get you to change your mind, Brooke Davis."

"You just try."

"Is that a threat?"

"It just might be."

"I think I am okay with that."

"Good. Well, boyfriend."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"I have to get to the store; I have left Millicent waiting too long."

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."

"You better be. Bye," she closed her phone with a smile on her face. She unlocked her car door when she was summoned by a voice, "Brooke, wait up."

A floppy haired boy had stopped her, "It is Jack, right?" she had to admit she was extremely surprised to see him.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"I haven't seen you in Sam's bed in awhile, and I am glad" she joked with him.

"Yeah," he was quiet again, not sure how to conjure the right words to say.

When his face didn't even change, she knew something was up, "Jack, is there something you need to tell me?"

He put his hands in his pockets to avoid his response, "Actually, yeah."

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"It is about Sam."

"What is it, Jack? Please just tell me," it seemed that she wasn't the only one noticing Sam's devastating counter-transformation currently in progress.

"It is her boyfriend."

"Wait a second, Sam has a boyfriend," she felt like an ignorant parent. Then she thought to the night before, Sam was evidently upset by something, was it caused by a boyfriend?

"Yeah, his name is Marcus."

"Marcus? What can you tell me about this Marcus fellow?" she wanted all the details.

"He is a senior."

She didn't really allow him to list all the details, "A senior? I didn't even date seniors when I was a sophomore," she looked at Jack and realized that there was more than his class that needed to be addressed, "Sorry, continue."

"Well he is senior, not very smart, and he doesn't treat Sam very well," ever since Sam started dating Marcus, the relationship Jack and Sam had had become defunct. He watched from afar, heard the gossip in the halls, and realized that it had accumulated to something that did not favor Sam in the least. When he saw Brooke, he thought maybe it was a step to inadvertently help the girl he cared about.

This completely shook Brooke's already crumbling world. First Sam had a boyfriend, then he was older, and now he treated her poorly. "What do you mean by bad, Jack?"

"I don't really know all the details. I just have heard some things about him being kind of possessive, and rude to her. That is all I know," he knew a little more, but like many others did not want to bring all facts to the surface.

Brooke looked at the boy who seemed scared to admit the details, but she was beyond grateful to have some insight into the reason behind Sam's change of behavior. It was about a boy, "Thanks, Jack. And as long as you are not in her bed, I wouldn't mind you coming by the house sometime," giving the boy a sad smile.

"Umm, Sam and I are not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"I thought you were like best friends," she was thinking classic Haley and Lucas relationship.

"Not since she started dating Marcus. She doesn't really hang out with anyone else."

"I hope things change. You seem like a nice guy, Jack."

"Yeah, something like that," he said walking away glad he cleared some ground.

Nonetheless, it left Brooke on shakier grounds. What was she supposed to do? Does she confront Sam with the details? Or does she let it be? She wanted Sam to trust her enough to come to her if the relationship had become problematic. What happens if the possession led to something more with even more dire consequences? How was she to know all this? Do parents have this automatic intuition, because she was certainly lacking. She needed someone who had raised a teenager. Ding, ding, ding, she had a winner. She was the winner. She raised a teenager: she had raised herself. What Brooke knew was that all she ever wanted was someone to be involved. She just hoped that this is what Sam wanted as well, or she might be unintentionally pushing her out the door.

There must have been a delay in the bell because the day would not end, or at least that is what it felt like for many occupants of Tree Hill High. Sam just wanted to leave – even if it was to Brooke – so she could avoid any more interruptions to her day. In spite of this, Haley wanted to be one of those interruptions.

All and all, Sam got her way, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Haley coming towards her, but she slipped down a hallway and out of the school before Haley caught up. Haley sighed, but there was nothing else she could do about it. Not now, at least.

Brooke looked at her phone, school had just let out, she was going to give Sam twenty minutes to get there, and she felt that was fair enough. She debated it, but she dialed Haley's number for the second time that day. She couldn't wait to see if any more details had arisen.

There was too much on her mind to concentrate on grading freshmen essays. She was calling it a day early. Haley was going to pick up Jamie from school and surprise him. She thought of Sam at that instant and wondered how anyone could not love the child they brought into the world. She would walk a hundred miles, jump out of a plane, any absurdity just to ensure Jamie was safe. Why did someone not have this same customary with Sam? She was grabbing her last book lost in thought when her cell phone interrupted them all. "Hi, Tigger," she felt that the nickname was endearing, and she needed to be endearing, especially when she was going to be withholding information from her best friend.

"Well, I suppose, you are Tutor Girl today?"

"Whatever I need to be, I will be."

"This is why I love you."

"And I the same. What's up?" she knew, there could have been only one reason for the second call, but she asked anyways just hoping that it was about something new.

"Oh, nothing really. Just waiting for Sam, that's all," she droned in hope that Haley could bring up the subject. She did not want to appear that she was stuck in the situation. But she was, and she had to know, she simply had to know what the cause to Sam's decline in behavior was from, because as much as she didn't want to admit, she didn't know.

"That one fell asleep in my class today."

"She told me that. And that is why she is going to sleep at like eight tonight. Is that pushing it?"

"No, not at all, she is exhausted; she can barely pick up her own feet. Wait a second, when did she tell you about my class?" Did Sam tell Brooke about their conversation as well? Was it out in the open to speak on? It would be a relief; she could already tell withholding information could not possibly end well.

"I came by the school earlier. The agency called, Sam had a prearranged doctor's appointment today. She made a huge fuss about not being a child anymore; I couldn't even force her to go."

Sam was avoiding the doctor? Haley thought, and she knew the reason why. "Didn't she need to go?" If Sam went to the doctor then he could bring attention to her physical condition, and Haley wouldn't feel as if she betrayed the little trust Sam had left in her.

"I don't really know. She said that all they really did was to secretly ensure the foster parent is not abusing the child. I am definitely not, so I guess it is okay?" She didn't really know, but she bought Sam's rebuttal. Brooke just didn't know the real reason that Sam didn't want to go to the doctor.

Haley knew. "I don't know, Brooke. Maybe you should try and make another appointment. Sam needs to be checked out regardless, she is a growing girl, and doctors like to document all those things. And she had been basically living on the streets before you, so you don't know if she is deficient in something," she was trying. If Sam went to the doctor, then it would be out in the open. Maybe it would be the safest bet for all involved. Haley's main concern was Sam's safety, and if Sam wasn't willing to budge, then Haley didn't know what to do. And Haley always knew what to do.

"How do I force her to go? You should have seen her; she really did not want to go."

"Well, you are the parent; you tell her she has to."

"I think I have something worst off than a doctor's appointment to deal with now."

"And what is that?" maybe Brooke knew more than Haley assumed she knew.

"Apparently Sam has a boyfriend. His name is Marcus, and he is a senior. A senior. She is only 15; I didn't even date 18 year olds when I was 15."

A boyfriend, now that would work perfectly into the scenario, Haley thought. Who is this Marcus guy? She was totally asking around, even if that would involve her speaking to the teachers. The only problem was most of them were her own teachers four years ago, just break some barriers, that is what she was going to have to do, Sam was worth it. "A boyfriend? I didn't know she had a boyfriend, Brooke."

"Neither did I, not until today."

"How do you feel about that?" Haley was beginning to put some details together, but she was nowhere near a conclusion.

"All I can think about is what kind of mistakes I made when I was her age with boys, and I pray to God that she doesn't do the same," one could tell that things were bad if Brooke was praying to a god she rarely spoke to. But Sam was that important to her.

"She is a very smart girl, Brooke," but apparently her intelligence was not pulling her away from an abusive relationship.

"I know that, boy, is she smart. But I don't know, I still have that fear. I don't want her to use myself as an example" though Sam knew little details of Brooke's past, she still feared the cycle could repeat itself. Success and fame were nice, but using the road she took to get there, sometimes it just wasn't worth it.

"She doesn't know anything about your past, Brooke. All she knows is who you are now, and you are pretty damn awesome. She knows that. She sees your strength, and your passion, you would be a wonderful person to look up to."

"Yeah, maybe," oh modesty, Brooke Davis.

"Not maybe, definitely," Haley knew better than anyone the insecurities that Brooke obtained, and she never felt that she was good enough. Right now it seemed apparent that Brooke did not feel suitable for Sam, when she was the only one Sam needed.

"But it took me years to become the person I am, I don't want her to suffer the same pain along the road just to get to this point. I rather her skip it."

"Pain is unavoidable, especially growing pains. She needs to experience them herself; you can't live it for her."

"How could I possible live it? I know nothing about her life, nothing more than her hair color, the amount of sugar she puts in her coffee, and her deviance. I have no earthly clue how I got to this point. I am so not cut out for this motherly role."

"Don't you dare say that, Brooke. Do you even realize the impact you have made on her life in four short months? She smiles, she is doing well in school, and she has a place to come home every night." Haley had been the biggest advocate for Brooke taking Sam in, and she could have had never even imagined the impact Brooke could have on the emotionally battered girl.

"Very late at night, we might want to add."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, not even close. You are just what she needs right now. She is your foil, you know how you got to this point, help her along the way. We both know the potential is there, don't give up." Anything involving children of any age required a lack of guidance, but a necessity to hold on. "You were a teenager once, did you ever want to completely open up to any individual?"

"I kept it all in because I didn't know who to reveal it to," it was her largest confession, and it kept her real self back for years.

"You can be that person for Sam. Just let her know you are."

"What would I ever do without you, Haley?"

"Well we would not be having this conversation, and you would not have a teenager living under your roof."

"Thank you, Haley."

"For what, Brooke?"

"For the opportunity to alter a life."

"You didn't need me to do that. But you are welcome regardless. Call me if you need me. Anytime at all."

"Be careful what you put out there, because I just might," she saw Sam dragging her feet into her boutique and give Millicent a wave hello, "Well she is here, let me see what I can do. Love you."

"Love you too. Don't forget about the doctor's appointment," she had to put it in there because as much as she loved Brooke, she was semi-forgetful.

"Okay, bye," she closed her phone and walked over to where Sam was lounging on one of the couches. "This is a major step."

"You told me to come."

"I also told you to be home before ten o'clock on a school night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you ever felt so trapped in a situation, and all you could see was darkness? Well, in the dark it is hard to see the hands grabbing for you trying to save you. That is exactly how Sam feels right now. She knows that there is a light, but she cannot see it. And there is this sense of weakness associated with accepting help for it indicates that you were not able to accomplish it alone. Sam just doesn't know at the moment that accepting help does not represent weakness. There is strength in letting others assist you in fighting life's demons, hopefully she will find this out. I know this is a very dark representation of Sam's storyline on the show. However, I feel if one was living the life she was living before Brooke and Haley's intervention, it is going to take a whole lot more time and anguish to overtake the darkness that has encompassed her life for 15 years. I hope you are enjoying my take, please let me know your opinions. Peace.

* * *

**

"You told me to come," her arms were crossed pretending she was angry to be forced to be placed under strict constrictions after school.

"I also told you to be home before ten o'clock on a school night," she immediately wished she had not made that comment, there were more pertinent battles to pick at, this was mundane.

"So this is more lecturing. Sorry, but I got enough of those in school today," she did not make eye contact with Brooke; she appeared completely uninterested, which was her primary goal.

"I am sorry; this is not how I wanted to start," she just did not know how to go about discussing things other than the mundane. She had gotten Sam to her boutique, if she said anything else, she might be going through the same door she had just entered.

"Start what?"

"Our conversation."

"I thought that I was going to do my homework." The instructions had been to come to the boutique as some sort of consequence to her actions. Nothing was ever said about a heart to heart. Sam was pretty sure the pieces of her internal organ were damaged, so whatever Brooke had wanted to accomplish in her little foster child to foster mother chat was not going to work out.

"It can wait," Haley would not be happy with this sentiment. But truthfully, Brooke never cared about her homework, and she survived. Please hold the laughter to yourself, calculus anyone? Surviving adolescence was a whole lot more important than academics. It doesn't matter what the critics say, in the end if you can't survive the life of a teenager, nothing you learned in school would be applicable. You would not longer be living to apply it. So, yeah, homework was going to have to wait.

"Brooke, I am so not in the talking mood right now. And if I wait any longer to do my homework I might pass out," she didn't even have to exaggerate her current state, it was so evident, the pitiable girl looked like she was going to fall asleep as they spoke,

In the end, she had to give the girl what she wanted. The conversation was going to have to be put off even further. Personal lives could not interfere with academics, "You are right, go do your work, we can talk later." She might have spoken it and thought it, but she did not believe it. Homework was a meager element to the day, and yes it was necessary. But in retrospect, it didn't matter. Ultimately though, homework was the excuse that Brooke could use to cover her fear. She was afraid that whatever Sam was battling would consume them both, and that Brooke would not be strong enough to fend it off. She feared that Sam would run. She simply was fearful that she could not make things all right. And if she couldn't do it, then who would? Marcus? Hell no, she only knew three simple facts about this guy, and there was no way she was going to let a senior asshole destroy the faint outline left of Sam's happiness.

"Thanks," she said grabbing her book bag heading towards the backroom, relived it was easier than she had thought. She had expected more banter between the two. But when she looked at Brooke she realized that all she really wanted was to appease Sam. Unfortunately, what Sam really wanted was for Brooke to stop, and just let her go.

"One thing, Sam," she said ending her happily obtained forward progress.

"What is it this time, Brooke?" she knew that her attitude was completely unacceptable, but today had been draining. It just piled on to the last couple of nights with Marcus. It was too much for the young girl to handle, and Brooke seemed the best and only person to take it out on.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" Her question completely ignored Sam's tone and resentment. Brooke knew all to well the cover-up act, and she knew that no matter how mean or out of line Sam may get, she was not going to falter. Sam deserved someone to stand for her without falling. And even if Sam pretended she didn't care, Brooke cared enough to never make it easy for Sam to walk away with a realization that she was abandoned. Sam would never be abandoned if she was in Brooke's life.

"Sure," she nodded her head, because she did. It just didn't mean she was going to go reveal her whole heart to anyone, even Brooke, especially not Brooke.

"I mean it, Sam. If something is on your mind, or something is going on and you feel trapped. I will listen, I can help you out," she didn't know how deep this sentiment rang for Sam.

No one could help her out of this, not even Brooke. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to break free, she had to let go of Brooke, so she wouldn't hold that responsibility anymore. It wasn't fair to hold on. "I don't need to talk about anything."

"But if you do," no one could say that she didn't try.

"Fine, can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can go now," Brooke just never knew that Sam would take it so literally.

An hour later after finishing up on the work she wanted to complete for the day, she turned to Millicent, "Do you think you can watch things for a little bit, I am going to go get some dinner for Sam for later." She had never been angry with Sam for breaking curfew, just concerned. So now she wanted to showcase how much she cared for her. And if it meant getting a nice dinner, then that is what she was going to do.

She headed to the backroom to inform Sam of her activities, within seconds she ran back out, "Damn it!"

"What is it, Brooke?" Millicent asked perplexed at the situation.

"Sam is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, gone. She must have sneaked up through Tric. Damn it. I don't know what I am going to do with this girl," she put a hand to her head in frustration. She had no absolute clue what the next step was. She couldn't even fathom it.

"Should we call the police?" Millicent didn't know what to do either; situations like this did not arise daily at a boutique. However, her job was to assist Brooke in any way possible, and at this moment it seemed more important than most.

"No, Millie. She left on her own, she must have wanted to. I cannot call the police. I just hope she comes home tonight." In actuality she would have loved to call the police, someone might actually be able to locate Sam. And if need be, she would give up Sam, just to make sure that she was safe at all time. She kept running away from her, which had to mean something. What happens if it meant that Brooke was not providing what Sam needed? What happens if Sam did not feel secure in the home she had safeguarded?

"Me too, Brooke. Me too," Millicent put a comforting hand on Brooke's arm. It was only now that she realized Brooke had been shaking. She was completely petrified that something could have happened. And if it did, it was no way Brooke's fault. But Millicent knew Brooke too well, and the blame would always fall on her lap, even if she didn't deserve it. And she didn't deserve it.

She didn't come home, not for dinner, not for curfew. Brooke sat by the door all night looking at the clock; silent tears fell from her eyes. She felt as if she had failed Sam. And she was about to give up on saving a life when the door opened. It was Sam.

Brooke's tears were not silent anymore, the second she saw Sam she engulfed her. Sam didn't stand a chance. She wished she did because she was almost certain that Marcus had broken a rib tonight, but she couldn't let it show. She hadn't planned on coming home – well not her home, Brooke's home – that night but after she got in an argument with Marcus, she didn't know what to do. Tree Hill High School had locked the doors, all doors, and she knew that she had a bed at Brooke's. It would have been better than sleeping on the ground in the cold of night, with a broken rib and a battered soul.

At first she didn't give in, but she wrapped her arms around Brooke. She didn't want to admit it either, but she felt protected, and momentarily out of harm's way. It was a feeling that was completely brand new to her. She was actually saddened when Brooke pulled back, instead she put her hands to Sam's cheeks, "I was so worried about you. Why did you leave?" She wiped some of her tears away, trying to pull it together for Sam.

"I…I." What could she really say? Nothing would merit a proper response. "I am really tired," at least she spoke the truth this time.

Brooke could have said so much at this moment, but more than anything Sam needed to sleep. She put her arm around Sam's waist and led her to her bedroom. Once they got there she gave Sam another small hug and a kiss on the forehead. She pulled back so Sam could hear these words, "I love you, Sam. You don't have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know that," Brooke waited years to hear those three words; she was going to make sure she was not the person denying Sam from words she might have needed more than anything.

Sam was shocked by the words; she just looked at Brooke, slightly nodded her head and watched Brooke slowly walk away. When she was sure Brooke was out of sight, she allowed her own tears to fall to the ground. It was the combination of physical pain and pure happiness that some one admitted to her the one thing she ever wanted. Somebody loved her. She had years of tears built up and the weight of her anguish pulled her to the floor.

Brooke left her hand lingering on the doorknob and heard Sam's tears. The only thing she wanted to do was break down the door and hold Sam until her sobs calmed. But she couldn't, it would not be what Sam wanted. So instead, she crumbled to the ground and allowed her own tears to spill as Sam's did the same on the other side of the door. Though it was only a door that separated them, the distance was eternity-like because no one could reach out and pull up the other from the demise of their lives. If neither broke down the door soon, it might be light-years between them after all.

When Brooke was sure that Sam's tears had ceased she pulled herself up, and made it to her bedroom. It didn't look like tonight would be her night to slumber either. She should be angry with Sam, but not one ounce of her held anger, she was filled with pure sadness. Something was paining the teenager that she had grown to love, and there was nothing that she could do about it, and she was still debating, but this might be her most painful heartbreak to date. There had to be something she could do to ease the pain, she just didn't know the correct approach to that one. At least she let her love be known. If Sam was looking elsewhere for it maybe she would stop running. It would have been nice to know that at a younger age. Brooke had spent 22 years running and not even realizing how close it actually was. If Sam was running from something else, though, Brooke had no earthly clue what to do.

Sam's tears did conclude, but the pain that was built up did not evaporate. It could be due to the lone fact that she was in excruciating pain. It was not something that she would allow to be brought to light. She was strong; she didn't need anyone wiping her tears away. She knew she shouldn't have had them in the first place. She was more like Brooke with each action she took; her fatigue couldn't even allow her eyes to close. All she was thinking about was the words that Brooke had told her, and still she didn't think it was going to be enough. She had what she wanted, but she did not know how to evade what she thought she had elsewhere. If she did then the situation could have gone a lot smoother in transition. So she had a new plan, she had to act indifferent to Brooke; she had to act like she didn't care. Eventually Brooke would push her away if she doesn't break her facade, and then Sam will have an excuse to remain in the life she was living. And sooner or later if Brooke didn't start pushing, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Or Marcus was going to take them in his. It was better for all involved if it wasn't let to the latter.

Brooke's alarm clock buzzed at 15 minutes to 7, and she didn't even budge. She had just fallen asleep only hours ago, and even the constant ringing could not break her slumber. She didn't even wake up in time for Sam's breakfast, which was a first, but she was drained, completely drained, so she slept.

Sam hadn't fallen asleep at all, she looked at her clock, and it read 7:15. Brooke didn't even try to wake her up this morning, which actually alarmed her. Maybe her plan might have been working better than she had imagined. Maybe Brooke wanted to hear affection back. Sam had no idea, but she knew that no matter how tired she was, she had to go to school. The consequences outweighed the action entirely. She pulled herself out of bed, and did not even bother to change her outfit from the day before. The effort was more than absent. She gathered her books into her bag, and with one last glance, she headed towards school.

Haley had gotten to school early today, she wanted to see if she could pry any details out of anyone, or maybe even catch Sam with her boyfriend. She got both of her wishes. It turned out that Marcus was not a very intelligent, or a very respectful guy. He was still in sophomore English, and he had been suspended more than ten times throughout his high school career. How did you manage this one, Sam? Haley wondered, even more concerned for her safety in knowing these facts.

When Marcus saw Sam it was as if nothing had happened the night before. He went to grab her waist as he possessively did daily, but he was stopped by Sam's hands as she pulled away. She didn't want to admit the physical pain he had caused her, but she didn't want him touching her making things worst. The former might have been a better idea on her behalf.

He insisted on pulling her closer more forcefully than normal, and she cringed at the instant pain she was experiencing, "This is better." At the very moment Haley had spotted Sam and caught the altercation between the two.

Sam had seen Haley approach them and fear sprung to her eyes, "Marcus," she pleaded as she patted him hoping on some sort of release. It did not work in her favor.

"What is it that you want?" he was angry, and angry was not good. He pulled her around so he could speak to her face. He held her by both shoulders in a tight clutch. "Speak," he demanded slightly shaking her.

Sam didn't get a chance to speak; somebody else tapped him on the shoulder. Sam couldn't even make eye contact with Haley; she could not dare look into those eyes for she could only imagine what they held for her.

"What?" he spun around with enough force to send Sam to the ground.

"Do you still want to ask me that question, Mr. Haywood?" Haley was not even afraid of the six foot giant in front of her. Sam wished she had the same resilience.

"Oh, not really," he was good at feigning it when necessary.

"Oh, so your tempo changes when you are talking to a teacher, but not your girlfriend." Sam wondered how Haley knew this.

Sam remained on the ground, back against the locker, just watching the scene unfold before her. She really wondered what was going to come out of it. All she knew was pain, so that is what she was expecting, she just didn't know if it would be physical or emotional this time. "We were just talking."

"When does talking involve someone being thrown to the ground?" she eyed Sam looking at her, but Sam quickly looked away.

"Oh, she tripped, that is all," he said pulling Sam uncomfortably to her feet.

Haley could not avoid the wince that Sam was trying to hide, "Is that what really happened, Sam?" not believing for a second that was the reason for Sam meeting the ground.

She looked at Marcus' watchful eyes, knowing exactly what she had to say, "Yeah, when you tapped Marcus on the shoulder, it startled him, and I tripped over his foot."

"See, I told you, lady."

"It's Mrs. James Scott."

"Well Mrs. James Scott is there something you wanted to tell me? If not we are going to head to class," placing a possessive hand on Sam once more.

"Actually, I needed to talk to Sam about an assignment she neglected to turn in," Haley knew that Marcus did not know the back-story; she was going to play along with the game that Sam was trying to play. "Is that okay with you, Mr. Haywood?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," he let his hand slide, but created a stance which indicated he wasn't leaving the two of them alone.

"It is something that I must do in private; you know teacher/student confidentiality." Marcus didn't know that the assignment was not academic, but specifically pertaining to Sam's well being. And when the aggressor was standing beside them, matters could never be resolved.

"I won't tell anyone," he smirked hoping to create a similar distain that he had evidently already cemented in Sam.

"I didn't think you would. But if anyone found out that I was discussing Sam's work in your presence I could get fired. It is just something I do not want to risk. How about we go to my classroom, Sam? There is still ten minutes before the bell," she stepped in front of Marcus' intimidating stance, and put a gentle arm around Sam's shoulder. She had to hold back her immediate concern when relief resonated through Sam with her genuine touch.

Marcus did not have a chance with Haley, not even a small one. He just watched as Haley pulled Sam down the hall and out of his sight. He was not in all pleased with the situation, but at least for the girls' sake he bought every word.

Sam didn't speak. She couldn't speak. How much had Haley witnessed? Was it over, was it really over? She wasn't going to speak the truth; Haley was just some teacher trying to be a hero. She didn't need a hero; she just needed someone to love her. She just needed Brooke – however, she would never admit this aloud.

Haley closed the door, put a hand to her back, and a hand to her head, and then approached Sam. "Are you okay?" seemed like the first feasible question. It was not her first choice, but it had to be slow steps with the demeanor Sam was giving off, anything else would result in the quickest exit to the door. Marcus was out there, and Haley already felt as if she could not protect Sam from his wrath; she simply could not leave.

"Yeah, I am fine," as if the question had not needed to be addressed.

"Okay, let's try this again, Sam. Are you hurt?" She got closer to Sam in hopes of a slight recognition that she was not going to be fooled, and she was not going to be backing down with untrue statements.

"No, I am not hurt," truth be told she was breaking inside and out; nonetheless, it was not something that she had ever openingly admitted. Pain was to be kept inside, hidden at any and all cost. Oh, and admitting pain was the worst offense you could commit, it placed you on the pedestal of weakness for all to see. Sam believed that no one should have the liberty to see her there, so pain was never shown, because in an essence, it didn't exist.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me then. I said I am fine, and I am fine," she was defiant, and decisive in her statement. Once you say that nothing is wrong, the other person is supposed to accept it as the truth – even if both knew it was not the case. Sam was soon realizing that Haley was not going to be like the other persons in her life. And this could be a problem, if Sam really just wanted to walk away from Tree Hill and its occupants to a life where no one cared about her.

"Okay, Sam, you can tell me how 'fine' you really are, but it is evident you are not. It is so damn obvious. You cringe, you ache, you hurt, and you are not okay in any sense of the word. But if you so believe that you are, let me take you to the doctor's, I just need some confirmation to your so-called truth." She crossed her arms ready for any response Sam was going to give her.

"I don't have to go to the doctor's to prove that," she hated going to this man that was paid by the state to simply check for bruises. He did not care about Sam or if something eternally was injured, he just wanted to see the signs on the outside. And she was sure that even when he saw one too many bruises to be acceptable, he simply ignored it so the process would continue rapidly. There was no way this man wanted to spend more time with this orphaned child.

"Fine, then prove it to me."

"What do you mean?" completely taken aback by Haley's desire to get to the truth.

Haley started to approach her causing Sam to back up until she was right up against the wall. Problem being, Sam didn't see the wall, and when she backed up into it, it hurt. Nothing new though, but it was the first time that someone else could see her pain, and well she couldn't hide it from Haley.

"You don't look fine to me," so close to Sam now that she could see evidence of Sam's lies. The girl was scared, tired, and hurting. What was keeping this girl going? Haley knew that it couldn't be much, and she was fearful that Sam's breaking point was going to be sooner than later, but what happens if it was already too late?

"You ran me into a wall," she spoke as if it was the only possibly reason that pain could be expressed in her eyes.

"At least I didn't throw you to the ground. How often does Marcus do that?" She knew this was an awful approach, but she was hoping something would come out of it. No human is strong enough not to break. As much as Haley did not want to be the cause, she wanted Sam at her breaking point. It was only then that some good could come. To get to the good, sometimes you just have to experience some bad, and in Sam's case it was a lot of bad.

"I tripped," she was being to buy into the lies she was forced to tell. She honestly did not know the truth anymore.

"That is bullshit, Sam. I saw the whole thing. I saw his extensive grasp at your waist; the tight hold he had you against the locker with, and the pain in your eyes as he dropped you to the ground. I saw it, so don't think for a minute I am going to believe your lies." Haley had a desire to help those that could not help themselves, that is why she got into the teaching profession. But this part of the job was incredibly intricate, especially with a girl that she had secretly grown to love. It is the hardest thing in the world to help those you love that does not want help. But sometimes you have to find a way to help them regardless.

Sam was blown away by the harshness in Haley's voice, she had never seen Haley even raise her voice before. It looked like she not only brought out the worst in herself, Sam brought out the worst in the people around her. "I tripped," she repeated, as it was the truth, because to her it was the only truth that was acceptable to the outside world.

"Fine, Sam, just fine. If this is the game you are going to play. I will just see if Brooke wants to play along," she knew throwing the Brooke card into the game was a whole other story.

"No, no. Brooke doesn't have to know," Haley knew exactly where to get her. Admitting she had a problem – in the form of Marcus – would be seen as a weakness. Brooke was not weak in the least; Sam knew that her perceived weakness would be unacceptable.

"Know what, Sam? You just tripped, right?" Haley was damn good at this game.

She was so stuck that she didn't think she could pull herself out now. She stepped out of Haley's current frame, and found herself at her seat. How in the world could she pull herself out of this lie? Maybe Haley would be someone to confide in? She had to say something, or Brooke would be involved. If Brooke became involved, her game plan might be interrupted. And she just wanted it all to end now. The game, the pain, her current lifestyle, she wanted it all to end.

Haley could see that Sam was struggling, and knew that her approach was ready to be taken down several notches. She just did not want to hear anymore of Sam's denial. If she denied then she did not think that a problem was looming. It wasn't looming; it was present. The problem was severe and Sam needed to know the severity of it all. She went over to Sam and sat in front of her; she looked up into Sam's wanting eyes, and grabbed her hand, "What are you afraid of, Sam? What is scaring you so intensely that you cannot even admit that somebody is hurting you? Does Marcus threaten you?" She had to start somewhere in hopes that eventually Sam would reveal her inner truths – the real ones this time.

She shook her head, biting her lip, afraid that something unwanted would slip. Help was not something that she asked for, again a sign of weakness. She has always been able to do it alone; she never had to depend on anyone else. If she couldn't do this herself, then she failed, and failure equated to weakness. Marcus already made her feel weak; admitting her inabilities would permanently label her as a weak individual. It was not something that you could come back from; well this is what she believed.

"Then what is it? Please help me understand. All I can see is that somebody is abusing you, Sam. Somebody is causing you harm, and you are denying any wrongdoing. Please just let me help you," giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Haley didn't want to intimidate Sam into admitting what was happening, but she wanted to reassure Sam that anything she said would be confidential and extremely helpful in repairing the damage already caused.

"No one can help me," she looked down, playing with her bag.

"Have you ever let them try before?" trying to get Sam's eye contact again, worried for the girl this feeling of being stuck.

"I do not need to let anyone try," she had to lie, she couldn't let anyone in, dependency meant weakness, and she didn't need anymore of that. She could never let anyone in.

"If you are not willing to try, then I don't know what to do, Sam? I want to be able to help you, but if you are not going to give an inch, I don't think I can." It was the truth, and she did not want to admit it. It is impossibly hard to help someone who is not willing to give an inch. For sometimes that inch will make all the difference.

"Nothing new."

"Sam, not everyone is going to give up on you," she tried to reassure her, yet Haley truly believed that this concept was already embedded in Sam's head.

"How can I possibly believe that?" she had to bite her lip even harder, she was crossing into new territories, her uncontrollable emotions might spill out into the abyss.

"I know that it is going to be hard, but you just have to trust that there is something better out there. Not all stories end in tragedies," Haley was trying to paint Sam a better ending that she was already imagining.

"Then why is that all we read about in your class?"

Haley had to smile at the child, she was young and it a painful situation, and she could still crack a joke. But this was no ordinary child, she experienced more heartbreak then most will ever face, and Haley had to take that into account. Well not now, the bell rang ending all for the moment.

Sam supposed the bell could really save people. But of course not without Haley's closing remarks, "I do not trust Marcus with you, Sam. It is evident that it does not matter what I believe. So I will let you work on your relationship with him. But I cannot let the bruises I saw slide, and if one more is added to that collection, I am not only going to tell Brooke, but I am calling the police," it was a necessary threat that she did not know that Sam couldn't avoid. "Please remember you can come to me, about anything, anything at all. You can trust me," pleading that this time words might just be enough.

"I will try," it might have been the first time that her words held some truth. All she could do was try, however, she could not guarantee anything.

"I will take it. See you in class later."

"Bye."

That was a lot to deal with in the morning and school hadn't even begun yet. Haley had put her feelers out though and was able to reel something in, but could it possibly be enough? She sure hoped so, if things did not improve soon, they could only get worst from here. And things were already extremely bad; she didn't want to see what worst could bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for reading, it means a lot. So we have got a terrified Brooke that thinks she is failing as a mother, a scared little girl who is fearful of each move she makes, and Haley who knows both sides of the story but doesn't know what to do with the details. All she knows is that she wants to mend broken hearts and broken lives. Oh, and lets through a little Julian into the story. Please continue to tell me how you feel! Thanks. Peace.

* * *

**

It was nearly noon by the time Brooke opened her eyes. The light coming into the room was too prominent now. She looked at the clock and nearly jumped from her bed at the time. "Sam," she screamed hoping to get the girl up as she scrambled to put some clothes on in order to drive Sam to school. She was a mess, but she made it to Sam's room in less than two minutes. She didn't even knock on the door; she just sprung right in, "Sam." But she wasn't there.

Brooke was able to slow down momentarily in hopes that Sam was responsible enough to get herself to school on time, something apparently Brooke could not do. She gave Sam full faith, but she had to call Haley just to ensure her faith was warranted. She felt more dependent on Haley in the last few days than during their entire friendship. She never had this dependency problem before, but she had to admit, it did feel nice to have someone supporting her at all times. Never before could she have said this. Brooke knew that Haley was in school, but she was sure that Haley's lunch hour was noon, so she dialed.

Haley had just taken her salad out of the refrigerator in the teacher's lounge, when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She was never without a phone ever since uncontrollably bad things had happened to her family in the last several months. She looked down, and had to smile, it was Brooke. She did not mind for one second the insistent calls. Haley had basically thrown Sam on Brooke; it was for the growth of both parties, so it would only be fair if she contributed.

"Morning, Sunshine," Haley had a small smile on her face, because she knew too much withheld information to actually be truly happy.

"How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling you needed it."

"Oh, did I need it. But I didn't mean to. I didn't even wake up to give Sam breakfast. And when I did wake up, she was gone, and I was just wondering…"

"She made it to school, Brooke," saying exactly what Brooke needed to hear.

"Thank God," the relief poured through the phone.

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Brooke?" the relief was so overwhelming that it had to be something more.

"If I tell you I am going to sound like an awful parent."

"I will be the judge," even though she secretly knew something even more.

"She came to the store after school yesterday, which I was so pleased about," she paused because she would have to admit her fault as a parent. Unfortunately for Brooke it appeared there were a lot of faults going around lately.

"But?" there had to be a but to this situation.

"I went back to tell her I was going to grab us some dinner and she was gone. Again. I went home and I waited. I waited for hours. I didn't think she was coming back, Haley," remembering events from just hours ago caused Brooke to be hit with another brink of emotions. It was hard enough waiting for Sam to return, waiting in despair for something that might not ever happen. But Sam came home last night, and then Brooke had to cringe and wonder what if she didn't?

"Why didn't you call me, Brooke?" she was trying to put more details together with each amount of new information she acquired.

"What could you have done? Sam is my responsibility, and calling you would have only caused you to worry. You don't need that," truth be told Brooke would have easily allowed Haley to curtail some of the worry that was wracking her. And matter-of-factly would had called Haley if Sam had not returned at all. She tried to avoid that thought, but it was so present in the moment, that it could not slip her thoughts.

"Yeah but you needed me. I could have taken away some of that weight of agony you must have been going through." Haley knew all too well that pain, that suspense, that fear that the child you love the most in the world might not return into your arms. She shivered just recalling the hours in which Jamie was out of her sight.

"Thank you, Haley. But it was something that I thought I needed to do alone," she may have needed to do it alone, but it was not something she desired. Haley had always been her rock, and she might have been better off with some solid support last night.

"I understand, Brooke. Nevertheless, I will always be there, Brooke. You know that though. So did she come home?"

"I was about to give up. I thought that I had completely failed her. Haley, there has to be a reason that she is running away. I was beginning to think it was me she was running from," Brooke had to wonder why else would Sam leave such a privileged home?

"Do not believe that for one second. She is a teenager, do not take anything personally."

"It is really hard not to, Hales," she admitted.

"I know, Honey," she knew how hard it was for Brooke in this situation as she had a similar hero-complex in regards to saving those that need to be rescued.

"Well, I was in tears, ready to really call it a night, and she comes through the door. I wasn't even angry with her; I was just so happy that she had returned to me. I squeezed her so hard because I was so relieved. I am surprised she didn't break," recalling the moment that she could finally breathe again last night, it wasn't until Sam was in her arms. Brooke declared that it was where she always belonged. She just hoped Sam would just stop running.

The last statement had Haley cringing slightly, she knew that the possibility was even greater than Brooke could have ever imagined. "I am glad she came home, Brooke. It meant that she knew she could. You see she is not running away, she knows where to come home to at night. She knows to come to you."

"I suppose. I am just still unsure what is causing this all. I am worried about her, Hales. I am worried that one day she won't come home at all. Then what am I supposed to do?" her voice cracked with the realization that this was potentially a serious situation that could occur.

"Please do not even think about that," when too many people start believing in the pessimistic, bad things begin to happen. The problem being, too much bad has already happened.

"It is extremely hard not to." Brooke had provided Sam with everything she ever wanted as a child, and yet Sam never remained in the luxury of it all. However, Brooke was never after luxury, she just wanted the love and support of her parents. And Brooke might not be Sam's parent, however, she would love and support Sam through anything. Unfortunately, she could not support her if she was not there. Brooke used to run because what she longed for was not there. It was there, Sam, why do you keep running?

"I know, I know it is hard, Brooke. But you cannot break down. Just let her know you are there for the long haul, that is all she needs to hear," Haley knew this was exactly what Sam needed. Sam was scared that Brooke didn't want a weakened version of a teenager. Truth be told, Brooke would take one in any form, but more than everything she would take Sam.

"I told her I loved her last night," it was something she had known for awhile, but there never seemed to be the right moment to say it aloud. It just came out last night, which meant the moment was right. And she didn't need anything in return; all she needed was for Sam to know – that was all that mattered.

"You did?" If Brooke had told that to Sam, then why couldn't she break away from Marcus' abuse when there was a willing and loving relationship available to her? Though Sam had denied it, there had to be a fear stigma attached to the relationship. If there was not then Sam would have broken away sooner, and yet she remained as Marcus rag doll. Samantha Walker was not anyone's rag doll, she just needed to be returned to her rightful owner, and that was Sam, herself.

"I told her I loved her, and that she didn't have to say anything. I just wanted her to know, just in case. Just in case something happens," since she was younger there was this looming sense that if the worst thing could happen, it would. She was fearful now more than ever because it wasn't only her life that could end up in turmoil. There was a girl out there that had already gotten her share of calamity in fifteen years for her entire life, Brooke didn't want Sam to have any more. She had had enough.

"What is going to happen, Brooke? No, stop thinking about her leaving. And you will never even know how much she needed to hear you speak those words. She is not one to show it, but I am sure that whatever she is going through right now, you are helping her pull through it with those words." Haley knew the complete story now. Sam was longing for a supportive relationship since she was abandoned in life. She found Marcus, and he became extremely attentive of her. Sam misconstrued this as support, and vowed not to lose her only connection to another human being. Now Brooke was showing her something she had never seen before, authentic admiration. However, Sam could not break from the constraint in which Marcus and his so-called affection had used to deny Sam her happy ending.

"Do you know something that I don't know, Haley?" Haley's confidence in her statement left Brooke in wonderment.

"All anyone ever wants is to be loved, Brooke. That is what we search for our whole lives, whether it is in a partner, a parent, or a child. Everyone needs to be loved, and now Sam knows, that is all I saying," it pained her to withhold information from Brooke. She was fearful of Sam running as well, and if she felt that both had given up on her then she had no chance at all. Zero was not a percentage that Haley wanted to put up.

"Okay. Can you do me a favor? Another one, I know," motherhood was difficult, but she never had done it before, and she knew Haley was always one to depend on.

"Of course, anything," and she meant it.

"Can you make sure that Sam has a lunch? I know I suck, but I do not even know when the last time she has eaten was," last night she went straight to sleep, the morning before she was angry at Brooke and left without a chance for breakfast. Feeding the child was one of the obvious parts of the job, and she couldn't even handle that. Maybe motherhood wasn't one of her strong suits, but everyone needs to practice before they perfect something, this was her practice.

"You don't suck, Brooke, stop it. Of course, I think it is her lunch block now anyways. And if you sucked so bad than you wouldn't be calling me right now, close to tears." She didn't need to be with Brooke currently to know the pain that was weighing down Brooke's frail shoulders.

"Thanks, Hales," a small smile appeared across the line, Haley knew her too well.

"Anything for you, Brooke Davis."

Haley ended the call, and headed towards the cafeteria. She did not spot Sam right away. But she did spot the six foot Marcus Haywood. Once she approached him she could see that Sam was hidden by his size. If she had never seen the bruise on her back or the pain in her eyes, Haley would never have guessed that Sam was in an abusive relationship. But isn't that how the story goes, public appearance is everything. If things look like they are going well, no one questions what is actually going on behind the public's shield. The two were actually laughing. It ended abruptly when they both saw Haley.

"What now?" Sam pleaded; she had enough talking for a lifetime.

"It is not about an assignment I promise," hoping to eradicate some uneasiness.

"What is it now, lady?" Marcus asked this time, he did not like the presence of others.

"Sam, your foster mom called, she said you forgot your lunch this morning. Here," Haley said handing Sam hers.

Sam was slow to grab it. She had to admit that she was hungry, but she hated this extra attention. She grabbed it anyways, "Thanks," giving Haley a quick glance of appreciation.

"No problem," and with that Haley walked away. She was not going to linger any longer; there was no need at all. Not now at least.

As soon as Haley had left the cafeteria, Marcus spoke, "I think that lady likes you or something."

"Eww, that is so gross," she had to laugh at his comment. And in a rarity, he allowed her to. See, this wasn't so bad after all, Sam thought. Haley was wrong. Marcus cared about her.

It took Brooke another hour to actually be presentable. She rushed through the doors of Clothes ova Bros, "I am so, so sorry, Millie," she called out to what she soon realized was an empty boutique. "Millie," she called out once more, slowing down.

"I sent her home," a voice from the back called out.

"Oh did you?" Brooke had to smile at the owner of the voice, "I thought I was the boss around here?"

"Well not a very good one," his smile lit up the room.

"Oh, is that true. Are you the ultimate judge?" she asked seductively.

"Something like that," he said getting closer.

"I think I am okay with that. It doesn't look like much is happening anyways," she said looking around at her almost bare shop. Damn Victoria had taken an unwanted hold of her life. And after she had thought that it would be nice to have a mother around.

"Well we can change that," he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Now that was definitely not a play kiss," she grinned.

"I am not playing anymore," he was adamantly serious.

"Okay, boyfriend. How about we get some food? I am starved."

"Already taken care, my dear. Care to join me," he extended a bent arm to her.

"I would love to," she was impressed already, accepting his arm as he led them to the back room. She was even more impressed with the newly decorated backroom. "Wow."

"You like it?"

"I might just have to keep it like this for now on."

"It can be arranged."

"So what are we having, sir?" she was enthralled with him now.

"A meal meant for a goddess."

"You invited a goddess?" she couldn't even pull off her own joke, smile on her face.

"Yes, she should be coming shortly," he pulled out the seat for her, "but until she comes, how about you take her seat," he couldn't contain his smile.

"If you insist."

"Actually, I would pick you over the goddess any day, Brooke Davis."

"Perfect answer," this time she pulled him in for the kiss, "perfect answer."

The school day somehow came to an end more quickly than the day before. The occupants were slightly changed however from yesterday. Sam wasn't rushing out, and Haley wasn't searching for her. Instead, Sam found Haley. She felt like a timid student as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Haley called from inside.

Sam slowly opened the door, not completely sure why she was there in the first place. She did have Haley's Tupperware so that was a start. She saw Haley look up from the paper she was grading. Haley looked relieved to see the girl. It was a new feeling to have someone actually pleased to see her.

"Sam, I have to admit I wasn't expecting you," especially after the conversations of the day. It was too much for anyone to want to come back. But Sam was here now.

"I have your container," she said showing Haley, edging a little closer. "Thank you again. I know it was your lunch."

"It is not a problem, Sam. Thank you for returning it," she said grabbing it, wondering if anymore words would be exchanged. "Anything else?"

"Umm," looking around seeing if she should or not.

"Like I said, Sam. You can trust me," hoping to pull something out of the already hurting girl. Any weight Haley could take she was more than willing, for the weight was too heavy for a girl to carry alone.

"Do you think Brooke is mad at me?" She needed to know.

"Why would she be mad, Sam?"

"I keep breaking her rules," looking down not really wanting to admit what she was saying. But it was the acknowledgement that was necessary.

"She is not angry, she is worried. She wants to know why you keep running. She thinks that she is the reason. Is that the case?" She was not going to assume anything until Sam spoke the words Haley was waiting to hear.

"No, no. That is not it," not understanding how Brooke could possibly think that she was the reason that Sam was running. Brooke was the only reason that Sam was still here.

"Then what is it?" hoping that Sam was really going to tell her the facts now.

"Marcus gets mad," three words closer to reveal. It was a huge step for both parties listening.

"He gets mad if what, Sam?" placing her pen down and walking to stand on the other side of her desk so she could be closer to Sam.

"If I am not there," she did not look up, admitting it was hard enough, it would be nearly impossible to say the words looking into the eyes of someone who actually seemed to care for her.

"Not where, Sam?"

"It is our hang out spot, all of his friends. We go there all the time. And if I don't show up, he gets mad," she didn't think that anyone would ever hear her story, and now here it was.

"So that is why you are running away. You are afraid of what will happen if you aren't there?" Trying to figure this all out, but finding it really hard to even fathom the immensity of all that Sam was experiencing.

Sam kept her head down and nodded slightly. She was petrified. All she ever wanted was to be able to live a life with Brooke without the fear of Marcus' retaliation. She was even more fearful of what would happen if she didn't show up than staying with him, and it hurt too much stay with him.

"So when Brooke grounded you, you were scared that Marcus would do something if you didn't show up, that is why you ran?" Haley had to admit that it was worst than she feared it was going to be, hearing her life's details out loud.

She didn't look up, but nodded her again.

"Oh, Sam," Haley empathized with the teenager. She knew that there was pain, but she didn't know that the fear was this severe. She put a hand on Sam's shoulder, and it was only then did she realize the girl was shaking.

She spoke this time, "Please, don't. You wanted the truth, so I gave it to you. Please don't patronize me now," contorting her body she that Haley's comforting hand fell off of her shoulder.

"I am not trying to, Sam. I am just extremely concerned for your well-being."

"I didn't come to you in hopes of you fixing things. I just wanted you to know."

"What are you going to do then?" She had to wonder what the next step of Sam's already established plan was going to be. It was apparent that she was not stepping away from the situation. So that left only one option.

"Go to him."

"Sam, you just told me how scared you were." Even though she knew that this was going to be Sam's response, it was not acceptable situation to be going to.

"That is why I have to go to him. It is better than if I don't." All she knew was the pain administered at Marcus' hands, but that pain had never been from pure defiance. The unknown is what scared her the most.

"This is no life for you to be living. I cannot accept this way of living for you." She would not wish it on anyone, a life of fear, a life of uncertainty; it was no way to live. Unfortunately, it was Sam's present way to live.

"I don't really think it is up to you," for the first time looking up at Haley.

"You had to tell me for some reason, Sam. You must have thought I could have helped you. Please let me help you," this time Haley was the one pleading.

"I shouldn't have come here. It was wrong," she turned to walk away.

"No, Sam, it wasn't wrong. You came to me for a reason, let me be the right reason," she grabbed her arm, hoping that her pleas would be enough.

"I am sorry, Haley, that I burdened you," that was her greatest regret in all of it, and her greatest reason for never allowing another to endure her private hardships.

"It isn't a burden, Sam. I want to help." That is all she wanted to do.

"I think I realized that no one can really help me. I am sorry to waste your time," this time not turning back as she walked away. Sam didn't realize how hard it would be to leave the room, to leave her first opportunity towards happiness. But she knew better than to hold onto things that were not guaranteed. Well she was batting .500 now. Marcus was never worth it.

Haley's words were not going to be enough now, she had to let one of the most scared little girls in the whole world leave her classroom and she could not do anything to help her. As Sam left, Haley quickly sprung into action. She gathered her items in ten seconds flat. If Sam was not going to let Haley help her, then she was going to have to break the code. She had to tell Brooke. She had to tell Brooke now.

Sam felt so stupid for going to talk to Haley. Why did she do that? That might have been the worst possible idea. Haley just seemed so welcoming, and it appeared that she truthfully just wanted to help Sam out. So under pressure she cracked, and she revealed way too much. And now she was late, it was a two-fold mistake. Let's just hope that Marcus was thoughtful today, wow, that was the overstatement of the year. Not ever going to happen. So she ran, hoping it would be enough. She just hoped it would be enough this time.

Julian and Brooke were so engrossed in the romantics that he had provided that they didn't even realize somebody came into her store. They were mid-kiss when Brooke swore she heard her name. Brooke looked down at her watch, "Shit!"

"What, What?" he was beyond confused.

"Sam. School let out. She is going to be here soon."

"Well there is some food left," he tried to pull her into another kiss.

"Julian, stop. I told you she comes first," she put a hand out to distant them. "Could you please clean this up?" She turned to leave leaving Julian awestruck. Brooke turned around, and walked back to him, giving him a small peck, "Thank you." That was all that needed to be said to represent her feelings. She had sincerely appreciated the efforts he bestowed upon her. But if it was Sam calling her name, she came before Julian, which is how it was always going to be.

She was utterly surprised to realize that the voice beckoning her was not Sam. "Brooke," Haley said pleased that she was there.

"Haley?" she said, and then really looked over her friend. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong, and she felt awful for missing it at first glance. She got closer, "Haley, what is wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Haley?" she said, and then really looked over her friend. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong, and she felt awful for missing it at first glance. She got closer, "Haley, what is wrong?"

"It is about Sam," the emotions were about to prematurely break the dam.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here after school," then her greatest fear sprung to her lips, "Did something happen to her?" grabbing Haley's hands demanding to know where her daughter was.

"She isn't coming, Brooke," looking into Brooke's eyes, she couldn't lie anymore.

"Where the hell is she, Haley?" she just had to know where Sam was.

"I don't know where she is, Brooke," she had to admit to the worried mother, but worst than anything, it wasn't just a worried mother, it was Brooke. It was her best friend.

"How do you know that she isn't coming? You do know something," reprehensibly looking at her friend. "What have you been keeping from me?" She eyed Haley as she released her hands from the comforting grasp. No one could possibly comfort her that withheld vital information about her daughter's safety. She just never thought that person would be Haley.

"Let's sit down," Haley tried to lead Brooke over to the couch.

Brooke wanted to know now; she did not want to sit down to find out, "No," she halted Haley's attempts. "I want to know now," there was anger intertwined with pure concern. If Haley knew something, she wanted to hear it now. She did not want to wait until they sat down to find out possibly the worst news a mother could hear. She wanted to know now; whatever the news may be, she wanted to hear it right now.

"I am so sorry, Brooke," the pain in Brooke's eyes matched Sam's, and this was never a place that Haley wanted to be at, looking into the eyes of two broken souls in only a matter of minutes.

"Haley, I do not want to hear your apologizes for something I know nothing of. What are you not telling me about Sam? I have the right to know." She had to know.

Her words couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, she had to tell Brooke, "Her boyfriend hasn't been treating her very nicely," she began, starting out slowly. She was about to break Brooke's heart; a heart that was already shattered, into even more pieces.

"Her friend Jack told me that. He is possessive, he is rude," she spoke wanting to hear news regarding Sam that was fresh to her.

"Brooke, there is more," Haley's eyes were on the brink of having tears cascade down her cheeks. It was half due to the fact that she knew of Sam's physical pain, but the other half was due to the pain she had caused Brooke by not telling her.

"Then tell me," her emotions were flat. It did not matter at the moment who was standing in front of her, she would have responded all the same.

"He hurts her. He hits her," she couldn't believe she was admitting this, and now it seemed more real. Reality was more painful than the television shows made it appear to be.

"Maybe I am going to sit down after all," but she didn't make it to the couch, she sat down where she stood. Sam had been abused by a boyfriend she only even knew of yesterday, how long has she been hurting and Brooke neglected to even notice?

Haley got down at Brooke's level, trying to remain the stronger of the duo; she placed another comforting hand on Brooke's, "I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I am her guardian, and you are my best friend. She was being abused by this asshole and you didn't think that I needed to be informed?" Then tempos changed, "You didn't think I could handle it, is that it? You didn't think I could handle something this severe?" Even as she was demanding an answer from Haley she realized that she couldn't. There was no way Brooke could have been able to handle this alone. As much as her anger had accumulated towards Haley, Brooke knew that Haley would never endanger Sam or her well-being, first and foremost was protection. Haley was a protector.

She pulled back knowing that Brooke was angry at her, "No, Brooke. Not at all. I wanted to tell. I promise you that. But I didn't know all of the facts. I saw some bruises, I asked Sam about it, and she denied it. I feared that if I came to you with my assumption and I was wrong, that something worst could happen." She had so much faith in Brooke; it was the main reason that Haley had asked Brooke to foster Sam in the first place. Adolescence is the most difficult age to deal with, and living through it was even harder. That is the sole reason that Haley knew that Sam and Brooke would make the greatest of pairs – both knew how it felt to mature during life's most important stage unloved.

"And what could that be, Haley? That I would feel betrayed. How do you think I feel right now?" She confided in, respected, and trusted Haley with every ounce of her heart, but her confidante kept this enormous fact from her, how could one not feel betrayed – even if Haley had good merits?

"Brooke. She didn't want me to tell you," she pleaded with her, the tears she had not wanted to fall, splashed to the surface. Sam's pain was very real, but so was Haley's at the moment. She knew she betrayed her friend, but she thought she was protecting the both of them.

"She is a child. I am the adult. Her well-being was at risk. C'mon, Haley, you are a teacher for God's sake. I thought that you always protected the child."

"I was afraid that if I broke that trust we had built that she would run, and not just away from me, but away from you too. I thought that this was the best possible scenario."

"Someone is hitting her, and you thought this was the best scenario?" Brooke was unable to grasp her normally reasonable friend's irrationality.

"I never let it slide, Brooke. I was going to try and get to the bottom of it before I brought you all the details. I did not want you to worry," as she continually listed her reasons for betrayal, Haley was becoming unsure if withholding information was the best plan after all. She wanted Brooke to feel no pain at all, but this plan only brought more. She never wanted Brooke to feel pain, especially pain she could control. But it appeared as if she failed at her attempt, and it appeared as if she failed Brooke.

"You didn't want me to worry? Who do you think I am? You didn't want me to worry? Haley, I am beyond worried now," still completely distraught in regards to her new findings and this overwhelming sense of betrayal.

"I thought it was for the best," she really did, this was not something that Haley would keep from her best friend if she hadn't thought it was the only option at the time.

"Well maybe you should stick to parenting Jamie, and I will stick to parenting Sam," the words were harsh, but they were the only ones that brushed her lips.

Brooke's comment was a sting to her face, and her heart, but she continued, "Brooke, you do not even realize how pained I am about this situation. Do you really think I was going to sit back and watch as Sam slowly disappears from our eyes?"

"No," she admitted, knowing Haley's track record.

"How many battles have you fought by yourself, Brooke?"

"Way too many to count," though they were innumerable, she silently recalled many of them. Fighting is the hardest when you are alone. Most have armies to assist in the battle, my not Brooke, she was an army of one. And armies of one hardly won the fight unscathed.

"Look how strong you are now because of that fact alone."

"She is a child."

"And so were you," she reminded her. "So were you, Brooke."

"I didn't have anyone to fight alongside me. Sam has me."

"I know that, Brooke. But she didn't. Not until last night."

"So if I was more loving from day one, then this wouldn't have happened?" For a second it appeared that Haley was putting the blame on her, but deep down, Haley would never do that, and Brooke needed to realize this. Her anger was just getting the best of her, and all she had to blame right now was the crying best friend in front of her.

"I am not saying that, Brooke. She has been damaged in the past, she was afraid that she was going to lose you too. So she didn't want to hold onto your opening arms in the pure fear that you would be like everyone else in her life."

"I am not." At first, when Sam first came into her home, she didn't think that it would ever last. Sam would steal, run, and defy. Brooke wanted a cute little baby, not a teenager with a broken past. But soon Brooke saw herself in Sam – minus the theft and such. No one helped her out, and Brooke started to really, genuinely love the girl Haley had placed in her home. She was not like the others that let Sam slip away and become permanently stuck in a system of loveless homes. She was not like everyone else, and now she was realizing maybe she didn't do a good enough job of showing this.

"Brooke, you are the best thing that has ever come into life. She is just not willing to admit this to herself yet."

"That is why she is fighting unaided?" She looked at her friend again, and her anger had subsided. She just wanted to know the answer.

"For that fact alone. She has more scar-tissue than we will ever see."

"Why didn't you tell me, Haley? I trusted you to protect her when she wasn't in my presence," she wondered again to her friend. Even after Haley revealed every single reason, she still questioned her. Her daughter was in pain, and Haley didn't tell her. Why hadn't Haley told her about the pain?

"I thought I was. I tried everything. I yelled, I sympathized, I threatened. I just thought that she would come in due time. But if I saw one more ounce of pain plastered anywhere over her body, I promised I would do something." The girl could only get what she wanted for so long. Haley wouldn't have left Sam in a cycle that could be unbroken.

"So you saw it?"

"She came to me after school, and told me that she was afraid of Marcus. She was afraid of what would happen when she didn't show up. I urged her to allow me to help her. But she walked right out of the door. I knew then I had to come to you." She had a hero-like complex, but sometimes you don't need heroes. You need parents; you need someone to love you enough to rescue you from the darkest of trenches. Heroes cannot always find the battered in the dark. Parents know where they are with their eyes closed; the darkness had no chance at winning.

"But why not the first time you were alarmed?"

"I knew that if I told you then you would want to fix it all."

"Exactly. What is wrong with that?" She was still unsure, especially since Haley knew of her desire to heal the broken. This time the broken was Sam, and she wanted to help the battered more than ever.

"She wasn't going to let you, Brooke. At the first attempt at saving her, she was going to run; she was going to run because she knows nothing else. I didn't want you to lose her. That is why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to lose Sam," her sobs escaped this time when the final truth was released. "I am so sorry," she cried out. She keeled over, distraught about her betrayal. Her intentions were always good, and if she had known that this would have been the conclusive result, she would have never had withheld a thing. Unfortunately, the past could not be unwritten. If it could, Sam's history would have been replaced by now. But it cannot, and Sam held her past with her and Haley held her betrayal.

Brooke understood now. Haley was trying to protect her all along. She reached out and pulled Haley into her arms. She understood now, so her tears fell since the anger had been subdued moments ago. The two cried until Julian came out to witness the spectacle.

He was concerned; "Brooke?" he questioned the reason the two were fighting the massive flood of tears falling from their eyes.

Brooke looked up to see her boyfriend's distress; maybe he was going to be worth having around after all. "It is Sam," was all she could say before she was impeded once more by tears spilling down her cheeks just knowing she was missing, and she was not unharmed.

Haley stood up, and wiped her tears away. She extended her hand to Brooke, who accepted the help. "I will let you two be alone."

"Haley, please don't leave," she was able to get out. Haley was ready for Brooke's words, "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"You wait. You wait and hope that Sam comes home tonight."

"Then what?" She needed to know every step she had to take to ensure the best end result for Sam.

"You tell her it is going to be okay."

"What if that isn't enough?" Words couldn't possibly be enough, could they? Only if actions were not possible, words would always suffice if they were the right ones.

"It has to be."

"Haley, I don't think I can do this," the strength she had in her anger towards Haley was gone. The insecurities had returned. Fighting your own fight was completely different than fighting someone else's. If you don't win, you move on. But if you lose someone else's battle, then they are lost, and then they are gone.

"You are Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis can do anything. She can even heal a broken girl's heart." Haley had all the faith in the world in Brooke being part of Sam's success story. Now all that was left was for Brooke to have the same faith in herself.

"Haley," she didn't believe that she could. "What happens if she runs?"

"You run after her."

"I don't know, Haley," she pleaded with her eyes to Haley just asking her not to leave her alone. She didn't think she could do it alone. Truthfully, she didn't know if she could do it at all.

"It is time for you to save a life," Brooke had the potentially to finally end Sam's suffering-filled life. If she did so successfully, Brooke would be saving Sam's life. And that is what parents have to do sometimes, because as much as the child does not want to admit it, parents are sometimes the necessary saviors. Even though they aren't credited daily, it must be remembered that mothers give life, and from that moment on, they continue to ensure their children always have it. Brooke may not have given Sam her original life, but she had to do all that was in her power to ensure that Sam still had life.

"Just like you saved mine?" And sometimes you don't need a mother to be a savior; you just need a friend to remind you that life is worth living. Even if the person attempting to take it away from you was the same one that gave it to you.

Haley did not want to take credit. She did not deserve it. She might have gotten Brooke to realize her place in her life – even if it had to be one with a mother – but Brooke saved herself. Saviors are sometimes not mothers or friends. Sometimes, well sometimes you have to save yourself. "No, you did that all by yourself. You were all alone and still able to come out on the top. Sam has you; just imagine what you could do by her side."

"I am sorry that I was angry," at the time it was hard to be anything other than angry, but she knew that Haley would never purposely cause harm to any soul – well other than Rachel Gatina – especially not to her. It just overwhelmed her that Sam was in an abusive relationship and she had not done anything to eradicate the pain she was hiding underneath her clothes.

"I am sorry too, Brooke. I should have told you sooner."

"No, you did what was best. You always know. I know that, I was just angry that I did nothing to help Sam. She was hurting and I did nothing."

"She is a teenager, Brooke. Teenagers never want any help; they are stubborn as hell. You can do this though. I am sure you are the only one. And Brooke, you did more than you will ever know. I'm sure you gave her the strength she needed to continue to fight. You are the reason she is still here." Being here battered is better than losing the battle, being battered means you haven't given up. Sam has not given up, not yet.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me if you hear anything."

"Thanks," she said to Haley's back as she walked out of the store. As she watched her friend disappear she realized that she had a completely confused boyfriend to her back. She slowly turned around, "You sure I am still the girl for you?"

"I think that you just solidified every single reason I have," he had overheard almost all in the back room. Brooke loved Sam with every ounce of her heart. And if Brooke could love her after all that she put her through, then he was sure that he could love Brooke forever.

"Sam is in trouble," her voice was shaky all over again.

"Well then let's find her," he was eager to find the girl Brooke evidently loved.

"It is not that easy. I don't know where she is," she just admitted one of her greatest fears, not knowing where her daughter was. If that was unknown, then anything could have happened. And if you leave it up to anything, well let's not do that.

"She will come home," he was trying to be confident for her; because he knew she was not going to be at the moment for herself.

"What happens if she doesn't?" She always feared the worst, especially since she knew what it was. Not everyone had this capability.

"What happens if she does?" That was a proper question, and she fell into his arms. They remained until Brooke felt comfortable enough to go home.

Julian walked Brooke to her vehicle, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"As much as I would love that, I think this is something that I have to do alone. She has to know that she is my number one priority," she saw his fallen eyes, "don't worry, you are a close number two," she confirmed this with a kiss.

"Call me if you hear anything," this was not only the best response for Brooke at the moment; it was the truth. He cared, and right now his words would suffice.

"I will call everyone in Tree Hill at the rate I am going."

She opened the door; her house was in pure darkness. She sure hoped that Sam was in the darkness. She put all the lights on just in case Sam didn't want to come back to a gloomy house. Sam's door was open, so it was a sign that she had not returned. Brooke slumped onto the couch, where she would remain in pure, desperate hope that Sam would walk through the door.

The night had not had been as awful as Sam thought it was going to be. Marcus was decently pleasant. The group was tired relatively early, and it looked like Sam was not going to break curfew for the first time in a while. The conversation she had with Haley earlier was reeling in her mind. Maybe it was premature or of the past. There was no fear tonight. She walked home, and her head was high for the first time in she couldn't even remember how long. As she approached Brooke's house, she noticed every single possible light was on. This was going to be one expensive electric bill. She smiled because she knew that Brooke couldn't even care less, the lights were shining for Sam.

Brooke was growing tired, the position she was in was unpleasantly uncomfortable, but there was still this small degree of faith that Sam would walk through the door. She quickly realized that she didn't even know what she was going to say. Brooke didn't really have much time to ponder any longer because Sam opened the door.

She saw Brooke sitting on the couch, looking entirely confused, "What? It isn't even ten, yet," a classic response from the sarcastic teenager. She had broken curfew, what could Brooke possibly be mad at her for?

Brooke shook her head bringing herself back into reality that Sam was standing before her. Only things were different now, everything that she knew about Sam had been altered. She didn't know how to react to this version of Sam. Her motherly instinct came flying out though, all a mother ever wants is for her child to be protected from harm, and it was her intention completely. "Sit down." Parents don't know everything; sometimes the only way to help is to get to the bottom of it. Even if the child does not budge, the first step is always to try.

"Okay," she abided by the demands, not really sure where this was going. Maybe she was kicking her out; this would help speed up her plan – the plan she would never admit out loud was one she never wanted. She just thought it would be best. But what the hell did she know; she was only a teenager after all.

"Some information has been brought to my attention that I think we need to talk about," looking at her hands because she didn't think she could handle what lay in Sam's eyes. How awful she felt for not being able to confront the pain of the person she loved the most, but it was too much to bear.

"What information may that be?" she was curious who the source of this new information was.

"Do you feel safe here?" She did not answer Sam's inquiry. It was not time for Sam to be asking questions. All Brooke wanted her to do was to answer them. The more answers she answered, the closer she would be to fixing the problem. But it wasn't a problem that needed to be fixed it was Sam.

"Yeah, of course. It is like the safest place I have lived."

"Then why are you always leaving it?"

"I need some space, some freedom. I am a teenager, remember?" The rule when she first moved in was that she could use it as a place to stay. However, Brooke soon erased that rule, she had wanted Sam to have some stability. And honestly, Brooke slept better knowing Sam was in her house, and not on the street. Nevertheless, Brooke hadn't been sleeping well for months – even with Sam in her room – because she realized Sam wasn't even safe as she sleeps.

"Oh that is something that I cannot soon forget. Speaking of teenagers, I ran into the previous occupant of your bed, Jack, yesterday at school," she would not ever forget that conversation.

"You talked to Jack?" She was startled with this revelation, she had not spoken with him in months, what could he have possibly told Brooke that was prevalent?

"He informed me that you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, so," she knew that there was no way that Brooke could make it a rule that she couldn't have one. That would be entirely unfair.

"He also told me that he wasn't very nice," undeniable facts first, questions later.

"Jack and Marcus don't get along," oh wait, Sam would try to deny everything.

"I think it is more than that, Sam," she knew it was more than that. She knew more today than she did yesterday.

"Wait a second, just because you don't have a boyfriend, means you are going to try and tell me that I cannot have one. What a hypocrite you are."

"That was not what I was going to say," she would tell her about Julian later on.

"What then?" She had to know where Brooke was taking this.

"I heard he wasn't nice to you either," she knew he wasn't nice to her at all.

"Well whoever you heard that from was lying," she would try and deny everything.

"It was Haley," no one can deny Haley.

Well there goes confiding in Haley about anything, "Well she is lying." Okay, Sam was going to try anyways, but she wasn't going to get very far.

"I don't think she is," she knew Haley wasn't lying.

"Fine, go on believing what you want, I will be the only one holding onto what matters. It is something called the truth," she couldn't believe that Haley would tell Brooke. She felt slightly betrayed. Not slightly, entirely. The only reason she told Haley was so that she would stop badgering her; she didn't tell her so that she would start running to Brooke. She didn't need Brooke's concern. That was the worst; to have the concern of the person you cared about the most. It meant it was really bad. And Sam didn't think they were there yet, so Brooke didn't need to know. Thanks a lot, Mrs. James Scott. "I don't know if you have heard of it, because you spend your life avoiding it," it cut deep, Sam saw Brooke flinch, but she quickly pushed it aside.

"The truth is that Marcus has contributed to the change in your behavior lately," finally able to voice the reason. Whatever Sam said to her in anger would not curtail her attempt to save Sam from Marcus, her past, and herself.

"Well if you don't like it, I will just leave so you won't have to deal with it anymore," she stood to her feet; her plan was taking full effect. Brooke had her own truths to deal with.

"Not so fast," she said pulling her back before Sam had a chance to leave. She would not let Sam leave her sight.

Sam had her back to Brooke still, but she didn't expect what was going to happen next. She felt her shirt being lifted up, and without even looking she knew that her lies were being relieved. She pulled away, but was pulled back, this time she turned around.

Brooke looked like she was about to collapse in sorrow, she was shocked, she embraced Sam carefully, and "You aren't safe out there."

Sam couldn't accept it; she never could accept the words someone who claimed to care about her could say. She pulled away. "I am not safe anywhere."

"You are safe here," she reassured her. Brooke looked at Sam and knew that until things were changed, Sam could not truly be safe. Brooke just hoped that the precocious teenager would for once believe in the uncertain. She just hoped that Sam would believe in her.

"Thanks for trying, Brooke. You were really nice to me."

"Where do you think you are going?" She was in complete shock that Sam had given up on the current situation. It wasn't over, how could she possibly be walking away?

"Stop trying to save me, Brooke. No one can save me. I am too far into this all," she was at the door. "Goodbye." She didn't look back; it would hurt too much. This was the hardest goodbye; this is the only goodbye she had cared about. This was the only goodbye that pained her. That being said, even though there was enough pain radiating through her body, the goodbye, just a simple word overpowered the physical pain. Marcus could beat her to a pulp, and it would never hurt as much as the pain of walking away from the first person who ever loved her. At the rate Sam was living her life, she might not have the opportunity for anymore. And yet, she still walked out the door, leaving a stunned Brooke paralyzed.

Damn it, Brooke. Why didn't you go after her? She just let the girl who needed her more than anything in the world, walk away, and she stood there. When her shell shock wore off, and her feet were able to move from their place on the ground, she opened the door Sam had closed. "Sam," she called out even though she knew that she was already long gone. Sam was gone, and what happens if she was right? What happens if she couldn't save her?

Someone could save Brooke at least. She was even surer of it after the events of this afternoon. She had been so angry with Haley, but she realized that Haley was looking out for not only Sam's well-being, but for Brooke's as well. She could not say this about many in her life.

Haley had kept her phone close by, just hoping that Brooke would relieve her with some new details, preferably good news. The second she heard Brooke's shaky voice, she knew that she did not get her preference. "What happened, Brooke?" she said as she made it into the hallway not to wake up her sleeping husband.

"She ran, and I couldn't move. I let her leave," she cried into the phone at her big reveal of failure. She had failed Sam.

"I will be there in ten minutes."

Brooke wanted Haley there, so she couldn't tell her not to come. The ten minutes were almost as torturous as the hours she had waited for Sam's return.

Haley opened the door and found Brooke on the couch engulfed in an oversized blanket. Brooke didn't even move as Haley joined her and surrounded her with her arms. They didn't say much for it was not necessary. Haley knew more than anything – well other than Sam being safe in her bedroom – that Brooke needed someone by her side. So that is where she remained, they both had managed to fall asleep. Haley's phone alarm woke them up in the morning. It startled the two exhausted girls.

"Brooke, it is morning," Haley informed her friend that the night really did end.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I think this is where it ends. Well, as you know, it is never the end, just the stopping point in this story. Hopefully, by the end of this long chapter, resolution will have been reached to all that have read this. I tried something new at the end, a parallel of sorts, I think it turned out pretty good, however, that is simply my opinion. Anyways, thanks for reading, please tell me know what you think of my ending. Peace.**

"Brooke, its morning," Haley informed her friend that the night really did end.

"Its morning, and Sam was out there all night," Sam walking away was the only thing that was on her mind, asleep and awake. Sam was the only thing that mattered. She was the only thing that mattered, and Brooke let her slip out the door. If Sam was gone, well then so was Brooke.

"I know, Sweetie," she said rubbing her arm. Haley wished she had the antidote for Brooke's newly broken heart. But she wasn't a doctor, simply a friend. "I'm going to look for her when I get to school. I will call you the second I spot her." She had to remain optimistic; optimism was the only positive thing Haley had left. Fear, guilt, and sorrow rid her mind.

"If you spot her," she did not want to speak so negatively, but at that moment she couldn't be optimistic. That is why she had Haley. For even in the pessimistic of times, Haley still had room for hope. Unfortunately for Brooke, she did not.

"She will be there. Sam is smart. She knows that if she doesn't show up at school, then things will be placed in someone else's hands. And she doesn't want that."

"What do you mean?" Not completely sure what her friend was getting at.

"If Sam misses a certain amount of days from school then Social Services will be involved, and they will take her away. Then it will be out of her hands and ours," she sighed at the thought. Sam was currently missing and unsafe. But if thrown back into the system she would be ignored. And Sam was the only thing on Haley and Brooke's minds. She might be missing, but she was not ignored. Ignorance was anything but bliss.

"Well, maybe that will be best for her. They can take her away from Marcus, I saw the bruises, Haley," almost tearing up again remembering the sight on Sam's frail back.

"If only it was that easy, Brooke. And if Social Services takes her away, it will be from you too. We don't want that," that would be the worst scenario possible.

"Like I said, maybe it will be for the best." She didn't know anymore. As much as she wanted Sam with her, away from Marcus would be even more feasible for her protection.

"Nothing will be better than Sam in your home."

"She doesn't want to be here," she looked up at Haley looking defeated.

"Give her time." Haley knew that Sam wanted to be with Brooke more than anything, she just feared other things, and that is what was keeping her away. Not Brooke, it was never Brooke. Haley knew this, and she just wished that Brooke would believe it as well.

"I gave her time, and look where we are now. I am not a big fan of time." She had never been; it only brought devastation and tears.

Haley's words would not suffice any longer. She bent down and gave Brooke a kiss on her forehead, "I will call you in an hour, no matter what."

As Brooke watched Haley leave, she realized that she needed to express her gratitude, not many would have come in the middle of night to her rescue, "Haley, thank you."

"You are going to have to stop doing that, Brooke."

"How come?"

"I am your friend, it comes with the territory," attempting the smallest of smiles. But even the normally cheery Haley James Scott heart pained too much for cheerfulness.

"Okay, well then I thank you for being my friend," it is not often one thanks a friend simply for being one. And unfortunately, when one does it is never in times of delight, only regret.

"I'll accept that. Wait for me call."

"I will," and she did. It was all that she could do. Functionality was not even a question; she could not function until she knew Sam was safe. Well the safest version she could be in the face of everything, everything that she seemingly could not prevent.

Haley was right, Sam was a smart girl, and she knew the system in which she had to abide by. So she showed up at school, again in yesterday's clothes. She had found refuge in an abandoned couch at Marcus' hangout location. It was the only option she had, so she took it. And surprisingly she had gotten more sleep than she had gotten in months. Brooke was finally released from the duties of caring for her; the weight of the world was released from Sam. She just had to figure out how to maintain this balance. What she didn't know then was that there was never going to be a balance, and she would continue to fight for it until she couldn't anymore.

Marcus was at their spot, and things were good at the moment. Things were good; this is how it was meant to be. Maybe Marcus' love would be worth the wait after all. What she didn't know was that when things were momentarily good, that things were going to get a whole lot worst later on, and let's just hope she was ready for it.

Haley was more concerned than ever, she had to find Sam, and she had to find her now. There was too much out in the open now, and Haley felt as if she betrayed the trust in which Sam had engrained in her. If Sam couldn't go to Haley, and she had ran away from Brooke, where could she possibly go from here? Haley didn't know, but she wanted to find out before there was no turning point back.

She figured that the spot in which she found the duo yesterday was their regular spot, so before she even brought her belongings in her classroom she went to that spot. Sure enough, there they were. Sam saw Haley first; those were not happy eyes in which she was looking at Haley with. She motioned to Marcus this time of Haley's approaching presence, "Bitch alert, let's go." There was nothing that Haley could say right now that would change anything, so she didn't even want to hear her attempt.

When he turned to see Haley coming towards them he was pleased, he had some words he needed to let Mrs. James Scott be aware of. "Not so fast, Babe. I think we can have a little fun," a huge, devious smile was plastered on his face.

Fun? What kind of fun was Marcus talking about? Haley betrayed her, but deep down she knew it was for her own security; she just wasn't going to admit it on the surface. No matter how betrayed she felt, she did not intend to cause harm to Haley. This was not part of the plan; her plan simply involved her walking away. She could only fear when Marcus' plan was the complete opposite.

"Sam," Haley said the second she was close enough to communicate with her.

But it wasn't Sam who spoke back, "Third times the charm, lady?" he said stepping in front of Sam ceasing any attempt of Haley's to speak with Sam.

"Mr. Haywood, move out of the way," she demanded. If she wasn't a teacher at the school, she would have accumulated all the force her small frame could muster and shove Marcus out of the way. Unfortunately, she knew better, but at the moment standing in front of a teenaged boy with a sly look on his face, all she wanted to do was kick his ass.

Apparently, Marcus did not follow any similar conduct of respect in school, "Not going to happen."

"Mr. Haywood, I am going to ask you one more time. Move out of the way."

"And if I don't?" his devious grin plastered his face.

"It is not an option," the woman knew how to stand her ground as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I think it is," he said getting in her face.

Haley took advantage of his bent demeanor to look at Sam. She seemed indifferent, but at least the pain that had been mistakenly evident the day before was not as bright, "Sam."

"What is your deal with my girlfriend?" he said once again blocking her view of Sam.

"I really don't think this concerns you at all, Mr. Haywood," she looked right into his eyes, letting him know that the childish act would not scare her.

"Oh, I think it does. And you see I don't think that you need to be talking to her anymore. Just walk away lady, Sam doesn't want to talk to you."

"Like I said, it really isn't up to you."

"Okay, I'm not going to play nice any longer. You can walk away, or I can help you," giving her two options knowing that he was going to need to assist her with the latter.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Haywood?" ready to snap this boy if she could with her two hands for the pain he inflicted on Sam.

"I guess I am going to have to help you," he gave her a shove with enough force that she fell to the ground hitting her head.

Sam watched the scene unfold in utter disbelief. Haley was dazed on the ground, grabbing her head. Marcus knew that he would be in severe trouble, and Sam was now partly to blame, "Let's go," he said pulling at Sam to run with him.

She looked to Haley seeing if she was going to be all right, when she decided that Haley would survive, she started to run after Marcus. But Haley called her name, stopping Sam in her tracks. It was a long enough pause for Principal Turner to reprimand Sam. Nonetheless, Marcus got away.

Haley pulled herself to her feet, holding a hand to her head, still a little wobbly. She walked over to Principal Turner and Sam. "Haley, I will take care of this. How about you take the day?" he did not let go of the pleading girl.

Haley knew that it wasn't the pleading girl's fault. "Actually, I'm okay," she saw her boss' look of disbelief, "really. It is just a little bump."

"I don't know, Haley. I think it would be better if you just went home. I will take care of this one," indicating Sam.

"Okay, I will go home, but let me deal with Sam," there was no way she was going to leave Sam to be dealt with by any sort of system.

"Haley, she assaulted a teacher, this is means for suspension."

"It was Marcus Haywood, Sam was just a bystander."

"She was running away from the scene, Haley. I think she is involved, she contributed, and she needs to be dealt with accordingly." Sam stood there listening to the conversation trying to see which one was going to win the argument. Turner would not let go of her arm, but if Haley won the fight, the pain would be different than physicality.

"I insist that is not the case. Let me deal with her. Don't you worry, it is going to be worst than a suspension in her eyes." And in a way, it really would.

He finally gave in, releasing Sam to Haley. Still holding her head, Haley grabbed Sam so she could not escape just like her delinquent boyfriend had done. She did not let go of her grip on Sam until they made it to her classroom. She closed the door, and then sat down at her desk, rubbing her temples.

"Look, Haley, I'm really sorry," this was definitely not how she wanted things to turn out. She looked at Haley as she held her head and felt at blame for the pain Marcus had caused.

Haley put her hand up; she did not want an apology from Sam. She wanted Sam to open her eyes and see the damaging effect that Marcus had on his surroundings. "Stop, just stop it," her tone was too much for her brewing migraine. She calmed her voice for her own sake, "Please just stop it. Stop pretending that this is your fault, and open your eyes to the fact that you are taking the blame because there is this lingering guilt. You don't deserve this. No one does, Sam. He is volatile, and he doesn't care who is in his path, because he is going to hurt that person. And you are going to be that person over and over again. Is this what you want?"

No, this is not what she wanted. This is not any sense of what she wanted. But this is what she had. It was all she had, so she was going to have to deal accordingly. She could remain through the physical pains, just as long as Marcus still remained by her side. That is all she wanted, someone by her side. The pain was bearable; it had to be, if she wanted any chance – any chance at all to not be alone.

Haley watched Sam stuck in thought, "Is it?" she asked again breaking through.

"It isn't like that. He cares about me. You just made him angry."

"Oh, he cares about you? He has a funny way of showing it. As a matter of fact, he must care about me too. That must be the reason he shoved me to the floor. I am just glad he doesn't care about me as much as he cares about you. That would really hurt, doesn't it hurt, Sam?" Haley knew that the harshness of her voice was completely overwhelming to Sam, but it had to be. She had tried all that she could put out. But one of these times, Sam was going to ask for help. And when she does, Haley would be there, doing anything in her power to ensure that Marcus never touches her again. But until that point, she was going to try and push it out of her.

"You don't understand. No one will ever understand," she was the only one who ever knew the entire story, and her goal was to keep it that way. No one could possibly understand her reasoning. But it was her survival mechanism. And she couldn't give it up, for it has kept her going thus far.

"Then make me understand, Sam. Please just let me in, so that I can understand what you are going through," all she could be left to do was beg.

"Like I said, no one can understand. Now, I am really sorry about your head, but things are good right now, please do not ruin it for me."

"Oh don't worry, Sam. You just go on living this way, and you will do it yourself," there was nothing left to sugarcoat. Sam had been the unfortunate recipient of adulthood at an early age. Fabrications were for covering the harsh realities of the world. Sam already knew them all by name.

"Fine," she stood to leave. She had to find Marcus. Things had been good, but not after this. Not after she got trapped in the school while he ran away from the deviance he committed. But she also knew that she had to stay. So now the distance between them would be even greater once they did in fact reunite.

"I am calling Brooke," Haley threatened her.

"Good for you. I'm not of her concern anymore," she had to tell herself that this is what she wanted; but she was the adult Haley cited her as, and fabrications were for children.

"You are always going to be of her concern, Sam. Whether you go home or you go to Marcus. She is always going to worry about you. Don't be naïve enough to believe otherwise."

"Me naïve? I have seen more of this world than most adults. I am not naïve enough to believe in the hopes of the world. I am not naïve, don't call me it."

"But you are a child," correction, she should be a child. Though Haley called her one, she regretfully knew it was not the case.

"I was never a child."

"I am sorry, Sam," Haley should have known better, apologetic pleas would not repair a thing.

"I am not your problem, Haley. Go try and find someone willing to be saved," that is where the distinction lay, in the willingness to be saved.

Sam's last lines always seemed to silence the person trying to help, last time it was Brooke, this time Haley remained silent. It is extremely hard to save a life when the person holding the life wasn't willing. After all Sam was a smart girl.

When Haley finally realized that Sam was gone, she pulled out her phone. There was no way that she was going to make it home at this rate.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you think you could come to my classroom?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I will tell you everything when you get here."

"I'll be right there, Hales."

She put down her phone, hands to her head once more, elbows on the desk. Marcus had really done a number on her. But this was only one occurrence. She sat there imagining all of Sam's occurrences. She must have been breaking underneath her skater clothes. Why, just why couldn't she let anyone heal her?

"Hales?" a voice interrupted her rambling thoughts.

She looked up and had to smile at his endearing concern, but it was a small, sad smile and this was a red flag.

"Hales, what's the matter?" he said getting closer.

"Do you think you can take me home?"

"Of course, I can. But the school day hasn't even started yet. Are you sick?" He was concerned, Haley would never miss a day of school purposely, even going back to her own years in academics.

"Something like that," she carefully pulled herself up, on shaky terms.

"Let me help you," he put a supportive arm around her waist.

All she could do was thank him with her eyes, as she turned off the lights and they were in the hallway. She glanced at the spot where she had fallen, but her eyes were more concentrated at Sam and Marcus' regular spot. She was concentrated on Sam.

"Oh, Coach Scott, I am glad you are taking Haley home. She hit her head pretty hard," Principal Turner revealing facts that Haley wanted to remain unknown.

"I wasn't aware," looking at Haley now, but she wasn't giving him anything.

"You didn't tell him what happened, Haley?"

"No, she didn't. What happened, Haley?" looking at her incredulously.

"It is not a big deal," it wasn't necessary to bring attention to what had happened to her. It was just a bump on the head.

"Principal Turner, since Haley is not letting any details slip, would you mind informing me?" he needed to know what had happened to his best friend.

"A student shoved Haley to the ground after an argument. She hit her head pretty hard. The boy ran away, but I restrained the girl. However, Haley didn't want her to deal with any of the consequences."

"She didn't do anything," Haley did not want any blame put on a girl that neither men standing beside her knew anything about.

"She may not have pushed you herself, but she was part of it."

"She is not to blame," she was adamant about her words.

"Haley," he began.

"Lucas, it was Sam," when she told him that the looks of anger in his eyes subdued. He understood now. Sam had become like an adoptive part of the Tree Hill clan, Haley was simply defending one of their own.

"Let's get you home," he said securing his grip, acknowledging his gratitude to Principal Turner and then leading Haley to his car.

"It was Sam," she told her friend again once they had gotten into his car.

"It looks like she is hanging out with the wrong crowd. Assaulting a teacher? Sam doesn't seem like the type."

"She isn't."

"You seemed overly involved in this, Haley. Is everything okay?" He looked over at her, and it appeared Haley was dwelling on something. And Lucas knew that this dwelling would not end until something was resolved. It would not end until someone was saved.

"Not really." She couldn't lie to her best friend; it hurt too much in the end. It hurt too much now.

"What is going on? You can tell me."

"It is really complicated, Luke. And I need to protect Sam right now. You can understand that, right?" she said as she looked over at her friend's concerned look for her.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't want to, especially when you were hurt, but I understand. Let's get you home."

"Actually, do you think you could take me to Brooke's? I need to talk to her."

"Are you sure you don't just want to go home? Sleep it off?"

"Brooke needs me right now, Lucas. She needs us all."

"Okay," he accepted her words. He would always.

Lucas parked the car, and ran to Haley's side to open the door for her. He gently supported her again, "I am going to need a lot of Tylenol," she had to laugh. But when she saw that Lucas was not accompanying her laughter, she stopped. He was so broody.

Lucas knocked on the door; he heard a voice from inside summoning him in. Then he saw her; Haley wasn't exaggerating when she said that Brooke needed them right now.

She was a mess. There had been so many days in which she hadn't wanted to put her face on for the world, but succeeded in doing so nonetheless. Today was not one of those days. She had remained in her place on the couch since Haley had left over an hour ago. She was just waiting, simply waiting for anything remotely comforting. But she had heard nothing. So she waited. She waited until there was knock on her door.

When the knocker came in, she did not know what to expect. She certainly did not expect to see Lucas Scott. And she didn't expect to see him keeping Haley from falling. If not for those two scenarios she would have remained. But that wasn't the case; they both were there. She wanted to know the reason behind it.

"What happened, Haley?" The last time she had seen Haley she was on two stable feet, now Lucas was helping her down onto the couch.

Lucas was going to answer, because last time he allowed Haley to do so she had failed to tell the truth, "A student, one of Sam's friends," he didn't know anything about Sam's back story, he liked her, but after what had happened with Haley, he was getting second thoughts, "shoved her to the ground, and she hit her head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," she said trying to avoid Brooke's immediate apprehension.

"Don't listen to her. Principal Turner sent her home," he was going to ensure the full factual story was brought to light.

"Haley, what happened?" she wanted to know the reason her friend had been injured.

"I tried to talk to Sam, Marcus didn't want me to. I insisted anyways, and then he pushed me. That is it." It was one small altercation in her opinion.

"You could have a concussion," Lucas informed her.

"Luke, stop. I'm fine," she hated the unnecessary attention brought about concerning her. She was not the one in need; a little bump on her head should not bring this much attention.

"You are not fine," he was angry that she was so insistent that she was fine; when it was evident she was not. But Lucas unfortunately did not know anything that was going on in these girls' lives right now. And comparatively, Haley was doing pretty well.

"A bump on my head is not going to kill me."

"I know who I want to kill for doing this to you."

"Me too," Brooke admitted, partly for Haley, but even more so for the infliction of pain that Marcus had caused her foster daughter.

"Okay, I think it is time for you to leave, Luke," Haley couldn't argue with him much longer, she just was not going to be able to sustain the conversation with the pain that was looming in the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I just don't like to see you in pain."

"I know, and I love you for that, Luke. But there is more to the story than meets the eye. I just need you to be okay with this right now. We will tell you when we think it is best."

"I think we should tell him now. We need as many people on our side as we can. Maybe if we have enough, there will be no where else to run."

"Brooke, I don't know if that is the best idea," she said, as Lucas was more perplexed than before, he wanted to know now.

"Haley. Sooner or later, if we have some one at every corner, she is going to be trapped."

"That is her greatest fear."

"You have to face your fears at some point," she felt like a hypocrite stating this fact.

"Its your call, Brooke," trying to tackle Brooke's thought process.

"Can one of you please tell me what is going on?" Lucas was intrigued, especially since the small banter between them completely ignored his presence momentarily.

Brooke looked at Haley disheartening eyes, but had to look away doing what she thought would bode best. "The kid that pushed Haley is Sam's boyfriend. He hits her. She keeps running away, and I'm not sure she is going to come back this time."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. This was more than he had expected to hear from Brooke's lips. All the ill-hearted feelings that had slightly arisen towards Sam were pushed aside so quickly. He felt guilty for even thinking that way. Then he became angry. Somebody has been hurting Brooke's daughter. He loved Brooke, and if her child had been harmed, it now became even more personal. "Now I have another reason to kill him."

"Luke," Haley warned him. "Don't get me wrong, the only thing I want to do right now is cause even remotely as much pain to Marcus as he has inflicted on Sam, but we can't. This is not Hammurabi's code; violence will not win over violence."

"I know, Hales. It just seems like the best method."

"How hypocritical would we be if we instigated pain?"

Brooke spoke now, "There has got to be another way. As much as I hate to admit it, Marcus, in a sense is a child too. There has to be some reason behind his inner demons in which he is taking it out on Sam. As much as I want him to hurt, I am sure he has seen enough. I just want him to stop taking it out on Sam; it is all I want. I just want Sam."

Haley reassuringly rubbed Brooke's back as it appeared her friend was going to break down, "We will get her back. We will get her back, Brooke," she repeated.

Sam could barely concentrate in her classes; all that consumed her was the aftereffects of the morning's events. She thought of Haley. She thought of Marcus. And lastly, she thought of Brooke. Brooke could be her greatest companion, and the source of her greatest love. Why was she too damn stubborn to admit this? The bell rang signaling the end of the day. She feared it would be more than just the end of the school day. Praying to everything holy she hoped she had another day.

It was a pain-stricken, torture-ridden day for Brooke Davis. The last time in which she had remained in her pajamas all day, back to the world was two years ago. That time she had been the injured daughter, trying to break through the pain-encrusted box she was living in. Victoria Davis was the villain, and that day she had caused more pain to her daughter than one would ever be able to withhold. So she broke. Her dam shattered. She crumbled.

A mother now had not caused the pain; nevertheless a daughter was still battered. Brooke was not her mother's daughter. She just wanted her daughter to know this fact. Before Sam became a presence in her life, Brooke never knew the love of a mother. Now that her reason to love was missing, she knew it was the most powerful thing ever granted on the planet. She would be weak without her daughter; all her power would be pointless. Everything would be pointless without her daughter. If only her own mother had felt the same, then maybe Brooke wouldn't have been so hesitant to use her powers.

Last time she was completely alone, but Haley was by her side this time. Lucas had left hours ago, claiming he had to work on his book. The girls didn't believe a word he spoke; he had been battling writer's block for months now. Nonetheless, neither girl had enough command to hold him back. Whatever Lucas needed to do, they knew it was worthy. He was probably trying to save the world. He was the brooding hero after all.

The day was filled with silence. Haley had reassured Brooke to reassurance's breaking point. All fears had been brought to light. They knew all the facts they could amass. However, without Sam, they could do nothing. And the girls were too weakened to try and find the missing girl. So they waited, just hoping that secret angels were protecting Sam now. Deep down they knew that those angels did not exist, for if they did, Sam would have been sheltered long ago.

Everybody in the world is fighting a silent battle, some together, most overwhelming alone in the corner. But the pain that radiates throughout the world could be overturned. It starts with one person. Who is your person? Who is going to save you? Tree Hill residents were no exception to the immensity of it all. The only difference was their battles weren't so silent anymore. Why couldn't anyone hear the screams? Parents lock up your children, the sight is going to be gruesome. A girl is about to lose her battle, and that is no sight for the dreamers to witness. Who is going to save her? No one can save you when you are gone. Just remember that, once you are gone, you can't come back. Is someone going to be there before you follow the light? You are not alone. Sam, you are not alone.

Physical pain is definitely harder to endure than emotions, she decided. She knew that broken bones could heal, but hell the force to break a bone is tremendous. A heart could be broken with a single word, a single word could not break a bone, it took so much more than words. Physical pain was definitely more unbearable, she decided.

Across town, physical pain was not experienced, but a heart was slowly falling apart, falling apart into pieces that might not ever be rejoined. It might not be a possibility. A broken bone always mends, the pieces seemly fit back together. A cast supports the break. What supports a broken heart? There is no cast for a heart. Emotional pain was more gut wrenching than physical pain, she decided.

The light was radiating now, and it was pulling her in. Her eyes could not remain open any longer. Fifteen years, was that her expectancy from day one? She was sure that she had surpassed hers with the amount of pain – physical and emotional – she had endured throughout the last fifteen years. She was ready, as much as she pretended that she could withhold the world. She couldn't. No one could, especially not a frail, unloved teenager. She could not withhold the world. And soon she would be alone, all alone.

It was becoming dark now, and everything was becoming black. Her eyes could not stay open any longer. The pain was too much for a waking person to deal with. Her child was missing. Her child was harmed. She did not prevent the pain of the person she loved the most. She thought that her life's gift was to mother a motherless child. Not any motherless child, this one was the one. If she couldn't save her, then her life was over. And soon she would all alone.

The light had won, she tried to open her eyes, but it was too bright. It was the end. So she was a martyr after all. She died for those who couldn't fight, and she had fought for the unloved. Long ago she had stopped fighting for herself. Maybe that is the reason the light was shining so brightly on her. She felt her body being lifted, who was taking her away? Religion was not part of her life; she did not know what happened after you left the Earth. This must be it, but who was taking her away?

The sun shone through the window waking up the sleeping. It had been another night she slept while her loved one was not under the security of her house. It was another night that she had failed. The light was so bright she couldn't even open her eyes. Now since she was awakened her rambling thoughts pinned her with guilt. Why hadn't she been more attentive or parental? Why didn't she provide the proper direction? Many followed God's path, but she knew nothing of religion, where do the followers go? They leave the earth.

The version of Heaven that she read about spoke of absolute serenity, why was she in absolute pain? She must not be in Heaven after all, because no God would allow one to tolerate this. Maybe this was her punishment for her failed attempts to change her paths. She supposed her ultimate path ended here, and here was not Heaven, it was Hell. The wraths of Hell were almost unbearable for the girl, so she closed her eyes, hoping the next time she opened them she wasn't in Hell anymore.

She failed at her chance to be a parent. A parent's greatest fear was losing a child. But how could she possibly even consider herself a parent, how do you lose a child that wasn't ever really yours? This must be her punishment for her failed attempt. This was one hellish punishment to experience on Earth. Can you have redemption on Earth? Or is that only for the departed? Could she really be redeemed after this?

There is not a single person in the world that can be void of redemption. The beaten can find salvation. The abandoned can be rescued. The enslaved can be emancipated. The indignant can be liberated. Samantha Walker could be redeemed. Brooke Davis could be her redeemer.

She opened her eyes. The light would not blind her any longer. The fight was not over, and the battle was not done. She could still save Sam. She knew that now was her chance. The door opened, and she was ready for her chance to save a life. And this time it would be Sam's.

Brooke had indicated she was ready, she was ready for the chance, nonetheless, she was not ready to see her beaten daughter. She put a hand to her mouth; she couldn't believe the sight before her. "Sam," escaped from her mouth, tears escaped from her eyes.

Haley shook Brooke out of oblivion, "She needs you, Brooke. She needs you more than ever. Just remember, you can be the only one to save her."

Her daughter needed her, this time she would not falter. She watched as Lucas gently placed her on the couch. Brooke knelt beside Sam's head, lightly placed a hand through Sam's matted hair, "Sam," she soothed hoping to wake up her sleeping girl.

Lucas looked back at the sight, and found Haley attached to his side. She had been the one to awaken Brooke, but that was as far as she could get. The sight of Sam was impossible to take in without being completely affected by the broken girl's appearance. She needed to be at a hospital, somebody with more medical expertise needed to look her over. But for this moment Haley and Lucas watched the only person that could really save Sam. Brooke was Sam's savior.

"Sam, open your eyes." Brooke tried again, trying to control her raging emotions. This time begging, "You have got to open your eyes, I need you. Sam, I need you."

She wasn't dead. The light had been the sun. The being who lifted her body was Lucas. He had found her, and he had taken her away. She opened her eyes and she wasn't in Hell anymore.

"Sam?" Brooke's tears of relief could not be stopped. Sam's eyes fluttered and Brooke was sure at this moment it would be the start of the rest of their lives.

Only audible to Brooke, Sam spoke, "I saw the light, and I thought it was the end."

"Not the end, Sam. Never the end."

"I don't know what to do, Brooke. I can't escape," she admitted for the first time. For the first time she was able to say aloud the reason she did not leave. She couldn't. She couldn't escape. That was the reason she held on, she saw no way out. The only way she knew of was the light, and according to Brooke it did not represent the end.

"There is always an escape. We are going to find it. We are going to find it together. You and me against the world, Sam."

"No one has ever fought for me before," Sam allowed tears to be seen in the light.

"No one has ever fought for me either."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You aren't. You are never going to be alone."

The dam broke. The water gates could not hold back the tears. It was a flood of emotions. Why had it taken a near death experience for her to believe this? No one cared before. Even if they said they did, they were not truthful. They had walked away when she needed someone. They had abandoned her when she didn't want to be alone. They did not love her. Brooke was not walking away. Brooke was not abandoning her. Brooke loved her. She knew this now; she now knew it all.

_The world will tell you who you are, until you tell the world_.

She was Samantha Walker. She was a fighter. She was not going to give up. She was not alone.

She was Brooke Davis. She was a fighter. She would never abandon. She was not alone.

They were not alone.


End file.
